Batalla contra el Miedo
by Maze2531
Summary: Todo presagiaba que era para mal, el dolor y el miedo nunca desaparecerían, nunca tendría su final feliz; pero ese destino infernal fue el que la llevó a sus brazos, a superar sus temores y librar una batalla contra el miedo. Cuando el miedo que debería ser algo normal se convierte en una realidad, en una enfermedad, sin embargo, él está ahí... Su paraíso personal. Olderella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

Beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / groups /elite . fanfiction)

_Agradecimientos a mi prima Carolina Baeza que me ayudó a urdir la historia, escuchó mis delirios, me dio ideas geniales, apoyándome en esta aventura y corrigió mis malditas tildes, también a Yanina Barboza, la cual se pasó horas escuchando mis locuras y corrigió más errores, entre las tres fraguamos esta historia, espero que les guste y la disfruten_.

* * *

**Batalla contra el Miedo**

**Summary:** Todo presagiaba que era para mal, el dolor y el miedo nunca desaparecerían, nunca tendría su final feliz; pero ese destino infernal fue el que la llevó a sus brazos, a superar sus temores y librar una batalla contra el miedo. Cuando el miedo que debería ser algo normal se convierte en una realidad, en una enfermedad, sin embargo, él está ahí... Su paraíso personal. Olderella.

"**Cuando no se puede volver atrás, solo debemos preocuparnos por la mejor manera de seguir adelante"**

**Paulo Coelho.**

Todas las cosas que nos suceden en la vida nos llevan a nuestro destino, eso era algo que la cabeza de Bella no podía comprender, su vida no era vida, estaba condenada y nada podría hacerla salir de su cárcel, ya que era algo autoimpuesto y por más que deseaba olvidar, superar y recibir su carta de libertad no lograba conseguirlo, a decir verdad, ya se había acostumbrado a su vida tal y como estaba ahora, ¿para qué cambiar?, los cambios no eran buenos, eso era algo que ella aprendió...

.

.

.

—Deberías llamar a Isabella —dijo Carlisle, cansado de que su mujer se quejara de que no tenían con quién dejar a los chicos para ir a la cena anual que se celebraba en el hospital.

—¿La chica Swan? —Esme contestó despectivamente, la verdad no quería tener nada que ver con esa familia.

—Sí, es una excelente chica, solo se escucha que es muy buena; en las casas donde se ha ocupado de los niños ha sido estupenda, todos los chavales la adoran, no hay quejas y, por lo que dice Charlie, le va muy bien en los estudios, así que podría echarle una mano a Edward con sus deberes de Biología, sabes que le está yendo fatal en esa asignatura. Además será solo una noche. —Esperaba que con la diatriba que había soltado lograra convencer a su mujer, de verdad necesitaban que alguien se ocupara de los chicos.

—Sinceramente, Carlisle, no sé de dónde sacas tus informaciones, por lo que sé, esa joven se la pasa todo el tiempo con la otra casquivana de Rosalie Hale, por favor, esa chica vive en una caravana y su madre es igual a Renée, una... ya sabes. —Su tono peyorativo dejaba muy claro lo que opinaba sobre las mujeres Swan y Hale, algo que en realidad Carlisle no le podía discutir. No era un secreto que Shelly Hale era la prostituta del pueblo, pero todo lo que hacía era fruto de su infancia traumática y de ser madre con tan solo quince años; nadie podía discutirle que era una buena madre y hacía lo mejor por el bien de Rose, ella sola la había sacado adelante sin que le haya faltado nada nunca, sinceramente Rose era la que tenía fama de problemática, ya que se había metido en varias reyertas; no obstante, en sí la chica se comportaba como cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años. Renée Swan, por el contrario, era otro tema, esa mujer hacía lo que hacía por vicio y sin importar su matrimonio ni su hija; sin embargo Bella solo se veía metida en líos gracias a Rose, no porque ella los buscara. Eso no quitaba que las dos chicas, aun viniendo de los círculos sociales de los cuales venían, eran muy inteligentes y tenían las mejores notas, increíblemente guapas; totalmente opuestas físicamente, eran como un Zipi y Zape en femenino pero hermosas, tenían a todos los chavales del pueblo revolucionados.

—Dale una oportunidad, además será solo ella, le dejaremos claro que Hale no puede venir. —En ese punto casi la tenía convencida, se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios que terminó por convencerla por completo, ella le sonrió, aunque no le gustaba la idea era la única forma de poder salir.

La señora Cope —que era quien se ocupaba de los chicos— se había mudado a Florida a una residencia de jubilados, de esta manera pocas opciones tenían, por no decir ninguna. Escuchó como hablaba con la chica Swan, le explicaba todo con respecto a Victoria, su hija de cuatro años, a qué hora debía ir a la cama, qué debía comer, ver en la televisión, leerle, en fin, lo normal. Luego le explicó que con respecto a Edward, por ningún motivo debía decir que le cuidaba a él también, ya que a sus diez años su hijo estaba empezando su camino a la adolescencia y por lo que se veía sería bastante complicado, ya se consideraba un hombre y no un niño que necesitara de ser cuidado; es más, había insistido en ser él quien se quedara cuidando a Vic y ganarse ese dinero.

No querían coartarle su libertad, así que le hicieron parecer la tarea de cuidar a su hermana algo engorroso y el chico se lo tragó, la escuchó también hacer hincapié en que le ayudara a Edward con Biología, pero que lo hiciese parecer como algo que salía de ella, no que ellos se lo habían pedido. Le dejó bien claro que no quería a nadie en su casa, así que, que ni se le ocurriera invitar a nadie, la casa estaba monitoreada y se enteraría. Carlisle sonrió, la verdad la chica Swan debería necesitar el dinero para aceptar todo lo que decía Esme, sobre todo su tono que era muy fuerte; todo le pareció bien a la joven, ya que su mujer colgó el teléfono y le dijo que todo estaba arreglado para el sábado.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen a sus diez años de edad no sabía lo que era el amor hasta esa noche. En el momento que bajó las escaleras para que su madre le presentara a la nueva niñera de su hermana, nunca se imaginó ver a la mujer de sus sueños, él pensaba que sería una mujer igual o parecida a la señora Cope, nada más lejos de la realidad... Una chica de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, alta, con unas piernas larguísimas parecidas a las de una modelo, se encontraba junto a su madre; su cabello marrón le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y su rostro era como el de una actriz de cine, ojos chocolates llenos de pestañas negras muy tupidas, seguro que no necesitaba rímel con esas pestañas tan largas que llegaban a la altura de sus cejas, las cuales tenía bien definidas, su nariz respingona bien cincelada y sus labios... ¡oh Dios, esos labios!, eran gruesos y llenos de un tono rosa que no necesitaban pintalabios, tenían un brillo natural; cuando lo miró y sonrió... para él fue el paraíso, sus dientes eran relucientes, perfectos y se le hacía un lindo hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha al sonreír.

No entendía lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, nunca le había pasado algo como esto, se quedó paralizado en el último escalón de la escalera mirándola fijamente, su cuerpo hormigueaba, las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar, su corazón latía como si hubiese estado jugando al fútbol, sentía una opresión en su pecho y lo peor de todo fue consciente de partes de su cuerpo que sabía que existían pero que nunca habían reaccionado hasta ahora. Ella se le acercó con su hermosa sonrisa y extendió su mano, era realmente una diosa y, ¡jolines!, la tendría en su casa toda la noche cuidando de Vic, estaba seguro que no se iría de su lado en toda la noche aunque tuviese que aparentar que era un niño de mami.

—Hola, Edward, soy Bella. Vaya, ¡cómo has crecido!, pero si eres un hombre ya. —Señor, de dónde había salido esta mujer, nunca había reparado en una, pero estaba seguro que no necesitaba mirar otra para saber que estaba enamorado.

La noche pasó sin incidentes, con un Edward muy pegado a Bella en todo momento como se había prometido a sí mismo, Victoria amó a Bella en cuanto la vio como su hermano, aunque no del mismo modo. A Esme le costó irse a la cena y dejar a sus niños con la Swan; esa chica no le gustaba nada, ni ella, ni su familia, aun así salió a pasar la noche fuera con su esposo como estaba planeado.

Bella les dio de cenar, de verdad le encantaron los chicos Cullen, no tenían nada que ver con los otros niños del pueblo que había estado cuidando para conseguir ahorros para la universidad, estos niños eran educados, la niña era un amor siempre a su lado y muy mimosa, su hermano nada diferente, pensaba que a su edad sería un poco más rebelde sobre todo por lo que le había dicho la señora Cullen, nada más lejos de la realidad, obedecía a todo lo que ella le indicaba y siempre con una sonrisa. Eran unos niños muy lindos, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso; los de Edward eran más llamativos que los de su hermanita, al igual que su cabello, el de la niña era rojo fuego y el del chaval era cobrizo; ambos tenían la piel blanca, tenían estos rasgos de su madre, pero no cabía duda que su belleza era heredada de su padre, ya que aunque la señora Cullen era guapa no tenía nada que ver con su esposo y ni hablemos de esa mueca de disgusto que tenía siempre en su cara, era como si estuviese oliendo mierda constantemente, nunca la había visto sonreír y eso que la conocía desde pequeña, se preguntó cómo hacía el señor Cullen para soportarla.

Estaba explicando a Edward sobre Biología —la verdad no comprendía por qué al chico le iba mal, pues estaba demostrando ser muy listo, captaba todo lo que le explicaba al vuelo—, cuando se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la ventana, al levantar la vista, cómo no, ahí estaba Rose, mira que le dijo que no fuese.

—¿Que haces aquí, Rose? Te dejé bien claro que no podía recibir visitas.

—¡Joder, B! Encima que me las ingenio para llegar a esta mierda de casa que está en el culo del pueblo me sales con esas, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, nena. —Esto sacó una sonrisa a Bella.

—Rose, no hables así, hay niños.

Edward se envaró y se puso firme en la silla.

—No soy un niño, soy un hombre.

—Claro que sí, machote, eres todo un hombre —respondió la rubia condescendientemente mientras se internaba en la casa, pero el muchacho no lo captó.

—Hay cámaras, Rose, no quiero problemas con los Cullen y me vendría... —se corrigió—, nos vendría genial que volviesen a llamarme, necesitamos el dinero. Por cierto ¿por qué no estás trabajando?

Rose sonrió pícara.

—Le dije a King que me sentía mal y, como se muere por mis huesos, me mandó a casa para que me recuperara pronto, asegurándome que no me descontaría nada de la paga. Además no iba a perderme la oportunidad de ver por dentro la casa de los más ricos del pueblo y seguro que la bruja no se entera, he sido cuidadosa.

—No hay cámaras, Bella —dijo Edward mirándolas fijamente. Esa mujer era igual de hermosa que Bella, una rubia despampanante, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, de esas que tienen las mujeres guapas y lo saben. ¿De dónde salían estas mujeres?, y lo que es mejor ¿cómo podía estar fijándose en esas cosas si nunca lo había hecho?

—¿Ves?, solo lo decía para asustarte. ¡Wow, qué pedazo de casa! Esto parece un palacio de cristal, joder, y yo viviendo en una caravana y compartiendo habitación con mi madre, ¡joder! ¿Cuánto les vas a sacar por cuidar... la niña?

—Diez dólares la hora —contestó volviendo a la mesa para seguir con los deberes de Edward.

—Mierda, sí que son agarrados, eso es una miseria, por eso están tan forrados.

—Eso es lo que me pagan en las otras casas. —Lo dijo riendo, esta era Rosalie Hale, decía lo que le pasaba por la mente sin amilanarse ante nada, cuando se conocieron tenían tan solo cinco años, fue cuando Charlie fue a buscar a Renée a la caravana de Shelly después de una de sus crisis, las dos se habían hecho amigas de inmediato y compensaban lo que les faltaba en la vida; a Rose un padre, el cual Charlie tomó el papel encantado, y Bella una madre, ya que la suya era otra historia; pero Shelly siempre había estado ahí para ellas y cuando sus padres se ponían de acuerdo era la catástrofe; sin embargo habían sido felices y ambas se habían concebido el propósito de salir de ese pueblo, donde todo se sabía... Ya sé sabe pueblo chico, infierno grande.

La mejor forma de lograrlo era siendo las mejores en los estudios para obtener una beca y lo habían conseguido, el próximo año entrarían a la universidad con casi todos los gastos pagos gracias a las becas por excelencia y por labor social dado sus antecedentes familiares, no irían a una universidad cualquiera, no, sería una de las de la Ivy League. Habían sido elegidas en todas las universidades donde habían mandado solicitudes, cuatro de éstas eran de las mejores del país, se habían decidido por Cornell, ya que no solo estaba lejos sino que también ofrecía más becas sociales que las otras, ambas habían decidido ir juntas a ésta; aunque aún no lo habían comunicado a sus padres, de ahí que tuviesen que ahorrar para llevar algo de dinero, aparte de con el que les apoyarían sus padres, todavía no era el momento de decir nada, al fin faltaba un año para que eso sucediese.

—Sí, pero los otros son unos pobres diablos como nosotras, en cambio estos son ricos, mira que pedazo de casa, B.

Sinceramente, Bella les dio la tarifa, así que no se podía quejar, sabía que tenían dinero; sin embargo no quería aprovecharse, la verdad nunca se imaginó qué tanto estaban forrados y por unos cuántos dólares más por hora estaba segura que no se arruinarían; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Edward, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —El chiquillo la miró y sonrió asintiendo, se sentía como Superman por poder hacer algo por ella—. ¿Me prometes que no les dirás a tus padres que Rose ha estado aquí? —Se lo dijo melosa aunque no necesitara usar esas mañas con el chaval, ya le tenía comiendo de su mano.

—Te lo prometo, Bella, nadie sabrá que ella ha estado aquí. —Bella le acarició el cabello y para él eso fue el paraíso...

.

.

.

Tan solo pasaron un par de meses para descubrir que lo que sentía por Bella no era algo normal, no conseguía verla como veía a todas las demás, para él no era una chica más.

El día que la conoció perdió su infancia, pero no de una mala manera, al contrario, él pensaba que fue algo bueno. Dejó de comportarse como el niño que era para darle paso a un hombre en cuerpo de niño, o al menos tanto como podía. Ya no se comportaba de forma caprichosa, era atento, trataba de ayudar en todo lo que podía, evitaba los berrinches y hasta compartía sus cosas con su hermana, ¿qué niño de esa edad haría eso? Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para ella, por más cosas que realizaba ella no lo veía como él quería.

Así lo comprobó esa noche mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con Rose, solo pudo escuchar la parte de Bella, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que su corazón se rompiera un poco.

—Ja, ja. Qué graciosa —decía Bella a su amiga, él no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero quería saberlo, quería saber todo sobre ella, todo—. Él puede estar muy bueno, pero eso no quita que solo tenga dieciséis años, ya sabes que no me gusta salir con hombres de mi edad o más chicos que yo...

Después de eso Edward ya no escuchó más, ya no le interesaba saber nada más, lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente. Ella nunca se fijaría en él, no le interesaban los hombres más chicos que ella. Su pecho dolió ante esa confirmación, a pesar de que era algo más que obvio.

Él solo era un chico que nada podía ofrecerle a una mujer, por más que la quisiese; lo que sí tenía claro es que no se alejaría de ella, se conformaría con tenerla a su lado aunque fuera solo su "amigo", pero le dolía.

.

.

.

Estaba junto a la piscina observando a los chicos, al final este se convirtió en su trabajo de todos los fines de semana, hacía seis meses había abandonado los otros trabajos, ya que éste le compensaba más. Edward la impactada, para su edad era tan maduro, se ocupaba de Vicky sin problema, vigilaba todos sus movimientos, se preocupaba muchísimo por su seguridad, cualquier chico de esa edad estaría más preocupado en su diversión que en su hermanita de cuatro años, el chico levantó la mirada y centró sus ojos esmeralda en ella, en cuanto la vio sonrió tan grande que parecía que hubiese pasado todos las pantallas de su videojuego favorito, cogió a su hermana de la mano y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Por qué no vienes al agua con nosotros? —preguntó al ver a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

Era el primer y último verano que Bella pasaría con ellos, después se iría a la universidad, por lo que no deseaba perder su oportunidad, aun sabiendo que eran pocas sus posibilidades.

—Si salgo al sol con mi color de piel me pareceré a una langosta al final del día —contestó señalándose para dejar el punto claro.

El chico se acercó a ella y le ofreció su protector solar, mientras Vicky se acomodada a su lado, colocando su cabecita en las piernas de Bella, ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Edward. ¿Te importaría aplicarlo en mi espalda?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron sonriendo aun más que momentos antes. _¡Oh por favor, tenía que ser delito sonreír de ese modo!, _pensó la castaña. El chico asintió y se puso a su espalda, aplicó la crema en sus manos y comenzó a esparcirla por su espalda, empezó tímido, lentamente; pero poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza, él era tan tierno con ella, siempre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Rose le había dicho que el chaval tenía una especie de enamoramiento con ella, a veces lo creía por el modo en que la observaba tan intensamente. Edward rozó con sus dedos por un costado muy cerca de su pecho, se sintió tan bien que se le escapó un suspiro, qué manos tenía este niño, era perfecto, malditas hormonas, estaban alborotadas, ahora al parecer le gustaba este niño, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas extrañas de su mente.

Estaba enferma solo por haber tenido un pensamiento de ese tipo con un niño.

El corazón de Edward por el contrario estaba paralizado, el poder tocar la piel de esta hermosa mujer, que ella le permitiera tocarla, hablarle, era un sueño hermoso y a la vez triste por el hecho de saber que solo podía hacerlo porque no lo veía como un hombre sino como un chiquillo. Cuando terminó ella se dio la vuelta y le besó su mejilla dándole las gracias, otra sentencia de que ella era la mujer de su vida, la ideal y más perfecta mujer que podía existir. El sentir sus labios en su piel en lugar de darle la libertad de amarla, lo condenaba a una prisión, al estigma de no poder encontrar nunca alguien como ella, alguien a quien sí pudiera tener y no un imposible como la castaña que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que la conoció.

.

.

.

Había pasado un año desde que empezó a trabajar para los Cullen, Edward no perdía oportunidad de estar con ella siempre, Esme tuvo que aceptar que Bella hacía un gran trabajo con los chicos, Edward había mejorado mucho en sus estudios al igual que Victoria, la cual estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, no existía queja sobre la chica Swan; a pesar de eso el tenerla en su casa no le gustaba nada.

Bella y Rose comunicaron la decisión de irse a Ithaca, Nueva York; para ambos padres fue un gran golpe ya que en ambos casos se quedarían solos, Shelly no tenía a nadie más en el mundo y Charlie, bueno, Charlie era otra historia, el estar casado con Renée no implicaba nada, hacía años que dejaron de ser una pareja propiamente dicha; pero ella estaba enferma, su corazón de héroe y salvador no le permitía abandonarla a su suerte, que claramente sería desastrosa, por lo cual seguían casados y viviendo en la misma casa.

Ahora ya no le importaba; a pesar de eso en su momento fue terrible para él todas las adicciones de su mujer. Era adicta a las drogas, empezó con porros mientras trabajaba en su estudio de pintura, su excusa era que la inspiraba; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fue a más, también decía que escuchaba voces, sin embargo, para él escuchaba esas voces por las mismas cosas que metía a su cuerpo.

Carlisle llevaba viendo a su hijo alicaído, no era el mismo chico sonriente y vivaz de hace unos meses, cada vez estaba más triste, era algo que él no soportaba ver en la carita de su niño de once años, por lo que no aguantó más y le preguntó.

—Edward, ven, quiero que hablemos de hombre a hombre. —Creía que su chico apreciaría eso, se soltaría más fácil que si le trataba como a un niño. Edward se levantó y siguió a su padre hacia el estudio, preguntándose qué sucedía, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada mal—. Toma asiento, hijo.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Nada, hijo, solo quiero hablar contigo, últimamente te veo triste, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que te está pasando.

El chaval se sorprendió, en realidad no esperaba que este fuese el tema de conversación, se lo pensó por unos largos minutos, los cuales Carlisle le dejó que se tomara, guardando silencio para animarlo.

—Papá, estoy enamorado. —Su padre le miró detenidamente, no dejando entrever ninguna emoción; aunque por dentro estaba emocionado, su hijo de verdad estaba dejando de ser un niño, le salió un chico bastante precoz, sonrió, sí, ya estaba dejando de ser un niño, la determinación con que dijo esto lo dejaba claro.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada? —Edward hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza en una muda negativa—. ¡Oh vamos, hijo!, no puedes decirme esto y no continuar. —Lo miró fijamente y pudo ver el momento justo donde tomó la determinación de contárselo.

—Bella Swan. —Lo dijo alto y claro, con un tono defensivo, aunque él no había dicho, ni hecho nada para esa actitud del chaval. ¡Vaya!, otra sorpresa, no era una niña sino una mujer, y ¡vaya mujer!, de las más guapas de todo el pueblo. Miró al niño, se dio cuenta de que lo peor no era que se hubiese enamorado, ni de quién, sino que la edad de la chica hacía imposible que sucediera algo entre ellos, inevitablemente el corazón de su hijo se rompería, él no podría hacer nada para evitar ese dolor en su niño, esperaba que esto no fuera nada serio, y que esta ilusión que no llegaría a ningún lado, no le menoscabara el autoestima. Cuando iba a responder, no sabía qué, porque en realidad no sabía cómo tratar este tema con él. El chico volvió a hablar—: Sé que no tengo oportunidad, que ella no me ve de esa manera, sé que todos piensan que soy joven y que no entiendo de esas cosas de los mayores, lo único que sé, es que cada vez que la veo mi corazón se detiene y me siento feliz cada vez que me sonríe, y creo que podría conseguir cualquier cosa si ella me lo pidiese.

No, su niño ya no era un niño aunque su cuerpo pareciese el de uno, resultó ser más maduro de lo que se imaginó. ¿De verdad un niño de once años podía sentir de esa manera?, al parecer sí. La conversación llegó a su fin con un reforzamiento de su chico, diciendo que algún día Bella sería su novia y que solo estaba triste porque ella se iba a estudiar fuera, que lo superaría. ¡Joder!, no podía ser verdad, su hijo no podía haber dicho eso; pero la cuestión es que sí lo había dicho. Parecía tan determinado que por un instante dudó, sin embargo, fue solo un momento, él era un hombre adulto que al parecer olvidó que las emociones que sentimos en nuestra pubertad son muy fuertes, así que decidió no darle importancia, seguro que con el tiempo ese enamoramiento se pasaría.

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella fue a recibir su último sueldo y despedirse de la familia Cullen, no se esperaba lo que sucedió. El pequeño Edward le había robado un beso, confesado que la amaba, que nunca la olvidaría y que tuviese por seguro que ella tampoco los olvidaría, y menos ese adiós. Ya se había despedido de todos, pero cuando iba camino a la camioneta de su padre escuchó que el chico la llamaba, se dio la vuelta y él la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, verlo así consiguió que los suyos se empañaran también, ella agachó la cabeza para decirle que volvería a visitarlo. _Señor, como se había encariñado con esos niños,_ pensó la chica. Él aprovechó el momento que ella fue a hablar y le dijo un "Te amo", se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y rozó sus labios, fue algo rápido, después él se dio la vuelta y salió caminando hacia su casa sin mirar atrás; ella no tuvo más reacción que acariciar sus labios y sonreír, al final Rose tenía razón. _«Vaya que venía pisando fuerte la nueva generación.»_

Una cosa estaba clara, nunca podría olvidar ese rostro de niño, esos ojos verdes que la miraban con una intensidad, una madurez y una determinación que no se correspondían con un chico de su edad.

.

.

.

Siete años pasaron hasta que se volvieron a encontrar, Bella estaba por cumplir veinticinco y Edward acababa de cumplir dieciocho, ese año iría a la universidad, empezaría a estudiar Medicina como su padre, la verdad es que le gustaba esa idea de ayudar a la gente, siempre había sido de ese tipo de ideas, además su gran determinación le hizo merecedor de ser admitido en Oxford, una de las mejores universidades europeas. Solo faltaban cuatro días para coger un avión rumbo a su futuro.

Estuvo tentado de aceptar Princeton, estaba en Nueva Jersey, más cerca de New York que era donde residía Bella y así le sería más fácil encontrarla, ella había vuelto en todos estos años a Forks pero solo consiguió verla en dos ocasiones. Nunca coincidían, sabía que era diseñadora gráfica, que le iba jodidamente bien, trabajaba para una empresa de publicidad y, por lo que se escuchaba en el pueblo, se estaba forrando. Ella y Rose eran el orgullo de la pequeña localidad. Rosalie se había graduado con honores en la facultad de derecho; pero su fortuna se la estaba haciendo trabajando como modelo de nada más y nada menos que Victoria's Secret, se había llevado a su madre con ella hacía un par de años, eran famosas y triunfadoras, por lo cual él debía ser el mejor para estar a la altura de ella, la mujer de sus sueños, que bien podía hacerle competencia a su mejor amiga como modelo. A su padre no le costó mucho hacerle ver que lo mejor para su futuro, su carrera y ser un triunfador como ella, era empezar en Europa, en una de las mejores universidades, en la cual estaba obligado a ser sobresaliente para obtener una plaza.

Caminaba por su habitación como león enjaulado, había escuchado al jefe Swan hablando y haciendo planes con uno de sus compañeros, que parecía un mastodonte de lo grande que era, sobre el futuro compromiso de ese tío con Bella, con su Bella, al parecer el otro bombero le iba pedir matrimonio a Isabella en un par de días cuando volviera a casa por su cumpleaños. ¡Joder!, él no podía permitir que ese tío se quedara con la mujer que amaba desde hacía ocho años, tenía que hacer algo; sin embargo, no sabía qué. Ella no le había visto en mucho tiempo y no habían intercambiado más que saludos las pocas ocasiones que tuvo la suerte de encontrársela. ¿Cómo un tío como ese cabeza de chorlito, que solo pensaba en comer, podía haber conquistado a una mujer tan inteligente como Bella?, era algo que no podía explicarse, lo que sí tenía claro es que tenía que encontrarse con ella y convencerla de darle una oportunidad. Aún recordaba esa conversación que tuvieron hace tanto tiempo...

_«Edward se encontraba triste todo el tiempo, sabía el porqué se sentía así, pero no se lo podía decir a nadie, nadie comprendería. Aparte de triste estaba enojado, enojado con el tiempo que no le permitió nacer en el mismo año que ella, ¿por qué su madre no lo tuvo antes, por qué tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo?_

_Y hablando de su kriptonita, ahora mismo se dirigía hacia él._

—_Hey, Edward, ¿qué te pasa, estás enfermo? _—_le preguntó Bella, la mujer de sus sueños_—_. ¿Tengo que llamar a tus padres?_

—_Ehh... No, no, estoy bien _—_contestó, pero no pudo evitar suspirar cuando ella le tocó en la frente para comprobar su temperatura._

_La noche anterior la había escuchado hablar con Rosalie y su corazón se había roto, la verdad no se encontraba bien, le dolía algo, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era, solo que no le apetecía levantarse de la cama y quería llorar._

—_¿Estás seguro? _—_volvió a preguntar, mirándole intensamente, esos preciosos ojos le miraban como queriendo conocer todos sus secretos_—_. Te ves enfermo._

—_Eh... Yo... yo... solo... _—_comenzó a balbucear._

—_Tranquilo, respira, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí _—_contestó, pero sabía que no le podía decir lo que le pasaba ahora, no a ella precisamente._

—_¿Entonces? Dime, sabes que soy tu amiga _—_insistió ella._

_Suspiró hondo y se decidió, tal vez podría disfrazar un poco la verdad._

—_Hay una chica... _—_empezó a decir. _

_Bella chilló emocionada._

—_¿De verdad, Edward? ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó la castaña._

—_Mmm... no tanto, ella no sabe que existo, al menos no de la forma en que yo quiero que me vea._

—_Oh, Edward, si no te ve es una tonta. _—_Si ella supiera de quién estaban hablando no creía que pensara así_—_. Tú eres genial, eres inteligente, atento y muy guapo _—_dijo Bella, el chico se sonrojó ante sus cumplidos. La cabeza de Edward solo se preguntaba internamente: «Si piensas eso, entonces ¿por qué no me ves, Bella?»._

—_¿Crees... crees que si insisto ella... ella se fije en mí? _—_preguntó tímido, y esperando ansioso su respuesta._

—_Claro que sí, si no lo hace es realmente una tonta. No te des por vencido, Edward, ella tarde o temprano te verá —sentenció la mujer de su vida._

_Y si ella lo decía debía ser así, porque ella nunca le había mentido._

—_Así lo haré _—_contestó ahora más animado._

_Esa conversación fue la que selló su destino, no se iba a dar por vencido con ella, ella quería que insistiera y así lo haría.»_

Por esa razón, ahora, tantos años después, estaba determinado a intentar estar con ella, lograr que le diese una oportunidad.

Pasaban los días y se le acababa el tiempo, aún no había coincidido con ella, harto de toda esa mierda de no poder verla, decidió montar guardia en la puerta de la casa del jefe Swan, sabía que el tipo ese McCarty le pidió matrimonio el día de su cumpleaños y ella había aceptado. ¡Joder! ¡Infiernos!, parecía un acosador, pero la verdad no le importaba una mierda, él necesitaba verla, hablar con ella y mira por dónde la suerte estaba de su lado, justo cuando aparcaba su Volvo en la acera de enfrente a la casa Swan, vio a Isabella salir en la camioneta nueva del jefe.

La siguió hasta West End Outreach Services, que era el centro mental y de tratamiento químico donde estaba internada Renée Swan desde hacía un par de años, todos pensaban que era a causa de su dependencia a las drogas y que el jefe Swan se había cansado de ser el hazmerreír del pueblo a causa de su esposa, la cual robaba en su propia casa y se prostituía a cambio de drogas; en fin, todos pensaban que la mujer era una simple adicta hasta que hirió a su amante, un joven dieciocho años menor que ella llamado Phil del pueblo vecino, nadie sospechaba que su adicción era un síntoma de su esquizofrenia y que la mujer estaba realmente enferma de la cabeza.

Ella pasó por lo menos dos horas en la clínica y cuando salió ya estaba anocheciendo, pensaba acercase en ese momento pero ella fue muy rápida, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en su automóvil, fue en la tienda de comestibles que tuvo su oportunidad, así que cuando ella aparcó en la parte de atrás de la tienda él hizo lo mismo y bajó del coche en su búsqueda.

Bella estaba ensimismada como siempre le ocurría cuando iba a ver a su madre, se culpaba por no darse cuenta antes que su madre en realidad tenía algo más que una adicción, todo era mucho más complejo y difícil de solucionar. El que tuviese que estar recluida en la clínica por un par de años más, por agredir a ese chico, en realidad era un alivio, se veía mucho mejor, había ganado peso y pensaba más coherentemente, estaba dedicada a su pasión, la pintura, algo que ella también amaba, por eso fue que escogió como su carrera algo creativo. Se le erizó la piel al pensar que tenía más en común con su madre de lo que imaginaba, el miedo de llegar al punto donde estaba ella la paralizaba, sabía que la esquizofrenia tenía factores hereditarios y eso la mantenía alerta, sobre todo con su idea de formar una familia próximamente con Emmett, llevaban saliendo un par de años desde que se reencontraron, él trabajaba como bombero con su padre y fue un gran apoyo para ellos con la situación de Renée, lo quería pero desde hace un par de días que aceptó casarse con él su mente le decía que algo iba mal y que pensara en el futuro.

Se agachó a coger una lata de maíz dulce y cuando levantó la mirada un par de ojos color esmeralda la miraban intensamente, se quedó perdida en esa mirada verde, esa intensidad la había visto antes, le miró el rostro completo y su cabello, era... Edward. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo veía?, ¿dos años, quizás tres?, pero nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Él le sonrió, ¡Señor, qué guapo se había vuelto el chico! Tenía el cabello alborotado y su rostro había cambiado, ahora era más masculino; pero seguía siendo él, miró hacia abajo y sí, sí había cambiado, su cuerpo era más grande, aún seguía siendo delgado; sin embargo su cuerpo se había desarrollado, lo normal para un chico de su edad, ahora medía al menos un palmo más que ella. ¡Vaya, quedó atrás la época en que ella le sacaba una cabeza! El chico era todo un guaperas.

—Edward, hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Bella, me alegro tanto de verte.

—Yo igual, hace siglos que no te veía y vaya estás... muy guapo. —_¡Oh Dios, qué sonrisa! Esa sonrisa hará bajar muchas bragas en el presente y en el futuro,_ pensó la castaña_._

Su sonrisa no había cambiado, cuando reía lo hacía también con sus ojos, solo que ahora impactaba más viéndola en el rostro de un hombre y no en el de un niño, su niño. Dios, cómo lo había extrañado, jugar a la Xbox y que le riñera por no hacerlo como él le decía y por ello hacerlo perder, sus noche de pelis de terror a escondidas de Esme Cullen y por supuesto su mirada intensa, que la hacía parecer el centro del universo, ahora que lo veía nuevamente se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Estaba deseando verte, Bella, necesito hablar contigo. —Ella levantó una ceja incitándolo a continuar y así lo hizo—. Pero no aquí... Es algo privado.

No sabía de qué tendría que hablar este chico con ella después de tanto tiempo, en un momento le llegó un flashback de su despedida, la cual Bella no había podido olvidar, ni lo que le había dicho ni el beso de después. No, no podía ser eso, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y eran ilusiones de un niño, mirándolo asintió.

Ella siguió con su compra, con él acompañándola, hablaron de todo un poco, él le contó sobre sus planes a futuro, lo felicitó, también hablaron de sus familias, de Vic, la verdad es que la situación le parecía algo extraña pero no mal, solo rara. Cuando terminó de pagar, la acompañó hacia su auto cargando sus bolsas, era muy caballeroso, siempre había sido tan atento, en realidad era un niño lindo, se sorprendió de tener ese pensamiento; no obstante lo asumió como la verdad, él era realmente atractivo y sus buenas maneras lo hacían ver aún más lindo. Llegando al coche él le indicó que lo siguiera hacia una zona del bosque, no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero llegó hasta él; se bajaron del coche, caminaron un pequeño trecho, se sentó en una mesa de camping con los pies en la banca, él se quedó de pie mirándola, estaba impaciente por saber qué sucedía y el chico no decía nada, solo la veía detenidamente, hasta que encontró valor y habló.

—Te pido por favor que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe, porque si lo haces no sé si tendré valor para continuar. —Ella lo miró y asintió, así que él continuó—: Bella, sé que te parecerá una locura pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, solo se han acentuado más, cada vez que pienso en ti, te veo como mi futuro, la mujer de mi vida. —Bella dio un respingo, ¡joder con el crío!—. Quiero estar contigo, formar una familia, que seas mi mujer, te amo tanto, Bella, que duele —se calló, suspiró y miró al cielo, luego bajó su verde mirada y la enfocó en sus ojos.

—¿Ya puedo hablar? —Él la miró y asintió lentamente, respirando con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor, pudo notarlo—. Edward, no sé qué decir, solo que gracias, no sé… Sabes que esto no puede ser, estoy con Emm y nos vamos a casar. —Para enfatizar levantó la mano enseñando su anillo, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor y ella bajó la mano enseguida—. Edward, soy mayor que tú, ¿es que no te das cuenta?, encontrarás a alguien de tu edad, te enamorarás y te reirás de esto.

—Eso no va a pasar, Bella, no he dejado de amarte en ocho años y créeme he tenido oportunidad de estar con alguien, pero solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti.

—Lo siento, Edward. —Diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia el coche, cuando estaba por llegar sintió la mano de Edward en su brazo, dándole la vuelta, esta acción podría parecer brusca pero no lo fue, al contrario, fue sumamente delicado.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca, realmente cerca como para captar su aliento, era dulce y respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando sus labios fijamente, levantó los ojos y dijo:

—Te amo, Isabella Swan, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. —Cuando terminó de hablar se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

Esta vez el beso no duró un instante como el primero hace años atrás, fue largo y suave, acariciándole los labios con los suyos, ese sabor dulce se coló por los sentidos de ella, saboreó esa dulce esencia que desprendía el chico, era deliciosa y anheló más, por lo cual respondió el beso. Él dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que la mujer que amaba le devolvía el beso. Sin dejar escapar su oportunidad, colocó una de las manos que tenía en su rostro en su cintura y la acercó más a él, pasando la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de la mujer para profundizar el beso, a la cual ella respondió abriendo su boca, dejándolo entrar.

Bella no sabía por qué lo hacía, responder ese beso era como ir al paraíso, todo su cuerpo vibraba como si tuviese carga eléctrica, ahora solo podía sentir, así que dejándose llevar levantó las manos hasta llevarlas a su nuca y tirar de su cabello, ¡joder, qué suave, al igual que sus labios! Acariciando su lengua con la suya se dejó llevar, cuando él empujó hacia atrás pensó que se iba a caer, pero no, sintió su cuerpo aplastarse contra la puerta del auto, amoldando su anatomía a la del chico que la tenía encerrada en sus brazos y sin margen de huida, recostada en el lateral de su coche, fue consciente de todo su cuerpo y de el de él; sintió algo duro restregándose contra su cadera y en vez de hacerla alejarse, lo que consiguió fue que lo deseara más cerca y rotara su cadera de esa forma en otro punto de su cuerpo, como si estuviese leyéndole la mente amoldó su erección a su centro y ¡oh mierda, eso se sentía verdaderamente bien!

Edward estaba en lo más alto de su cúspide sentimental y corporal, podía sentir cada músculo de la mujer que amaba contra él, besándolo, acariciándolo. Esto era un sueño magnífico, sueño donde por fin conseguía estar con la persona que llenaba sus pensamientos, no pensaba dejar que esta ocasión se desvaneciera sin conseguir lo que deseaba... que ella lo amara, que reconociera ese sentimiento y así poder estar juntos. Separando sus labios milímetros empezó a dejar besos húmedos por su rostro, descendiendo hasta su cuello y de vuelta hasta sus labios.

Esto estaba mal, estaba verdaderamente mal, Bella lo sabía; pero se sentía jodidamente bien, era una explosión de sensaciones que nunca había sentido y cuando decía nunca, se refería a nunca. Edward volvió a sus labios, bajó su mano izquierda agarrando su pierna, incitándola a levantarla para que sus caderas se encontraran completamente, la verdad es que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer, por eso dio rienda suelta a los instintos que ahora dominaban su cuerpo más que su cerebro. Bella levantó la pierna y la enrolló en su glúteo, él empezó a hacer movimientos oscilantes clavando su extensión en el centro de ella por encima de sus pantalones vaqueros, ella gimió en su boca. ¡La gloria, simplemente la gloria hecha mujer! No perdió tiempo y con su mano derecha subió el borde de su camiseta llegando hasta su pecho donde apretó a placer, sin embargo no era suficiente, necesitaba más, de esta manera, bajando la copa del sujetador, tocó la piel de su pecho. _¡Ummmm, esto era un sueño, el sueño más vívido que había tenido!_

Esto era real, no las fantasías de autosatisfacción de sus noches solitarias, y mil veces mejor.

Bella también bajó sus manos, las metió bajo su camiseta y rastrilló sus uñas por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales estrujó, estaba totalmente perdida en la neblina de la pasión. Edward se separó un poco, levantando la camisa de ella, dejando al descubierto su pecho por fuera de las copas del sujetador, bajó su cabeza y metió en su boca una de sus sonrosadas crestas. ¡Deliciosa, simplemente deliciosa! Deseaba probar más de su piel, mordisqueó un poco y volvió a sus labios absorbiendo sus gemidos, cuando se separó de ella le susurró:

—Lo sabía, Bella, sabía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti. —Con esto volvió a sus labios y con su mano derecha empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de la mujer. Bella lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo deseaba esto, que ella deseaba esto, que estaba sucediendo, en el momento en que él volvió a abandonar sus labios, gimió frustrada, no quería que se alejara; pero él no fue muy lejos, volvió a bajar su cabeza a sus pezones—. Voy a dejar todo y me iré a New York contigo y tú dejarás ese mastodonte para estar conmigo, te amo, Bella, mi Bella.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Isabella para volver a la cordura, su burbuja explotó, la neblina de pasión se esfumó haciéndola entrar en razón. ¡Joder! Estaba montándoselo con el chico Cullen, el niño que ella había cuidado, no solo eso, en medio de la carretera donde cualquier coche que pasara podría verlos, estaba engañando a su prometido con el cual hacía tan solo dos días se había comprometido, sin contar que Edward Cullen era menor que ella por siete años. Joder. ¡Joder, joder, mierda! ¿Qué era, una pedófila? No, no, no, Edward era mayor de edad, sin embargo eso no quitaba que era menor que ella, era un chico que aún ni siquiera había salido de ese pueblo a explorar lo que había fuera, vivir otras experiencias, cosas que ella ya había vivido. Ahora era como su madre que se liaba con hombres menores, dejaría a su padre de nuevo en ridículo delante de todos, él no se merecía eso, ella por mucho que quisiese a su madre no quería tener ningún parecido a ella, esta revelación la hizo sacudirse y empujar a Edward lejos de ella.

—No, no, esto está mal y no va volver a ocurrir y tú... tú... tú te vas a olvidar de mí, vas a seguir con tu vida. —Pudo ver perfectamente el momento en que el corazón de ese chico se partió en mil pedazos, ella, nadie más que ella era la culpable por dejarlo llegar hasta este punto. Organizando su ropa lo miró una última vez—. Lo siento, Edward, pero tú sabes que esto no está bien y no puede pasar, me voy a casar, amo a mi prometido. —Lo dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma, porque sabía que si de verdad le amase tanto no hubiese llegado tan lejos jamás, ni siquiera a permitir que él la tocara.

No podía comprender qué sucedió, un momento estaba con el amor de su vida comiéndose a besos y un momento después ella lo alejaba, no solo corporalmente sino también a nivel sentimental, ya no estaba tan propensa a escucharlo, lo entendió; aunque todos pensaran que él era solo un chico, era un hombre maduro, le daría la opción a estar juntos o no, aunque esto le partiera el alma.

—Está bien, Isabella, es tu decisión, esto no quiere decir que no te ame, solo que soy consciente que no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, tengo claro que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro —dijo jadeante aún, pero con un tono de tristeza en su voz—. El viernes me voy a mediodía a Seattle, cogeré un vuelo a Inglaterra, pero si tú me buscas y decides que me quieres en tu vida me quedaré contigo.

Dios, este chico era tan maduro, tan guapo y sexy... ¿Qué coño estaba pensando?, eso no podía ser y punto.

—Adiós, Edward.

—Hasta pronto, Bella.

.

.

.

Solo habían pasado tres meses desde su mini affaire con Edward y aún no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza. Llegó a tanto que, tal como le pidió él, fue cerca de su casa antes de que se fuera hacia el aeropuerto, no fue capaz de acercarse, solo lo vio marchar desde lejos. No tenía idea de qué le sucedía, no podía parar de rememorar lo que sucedió entre ellos, lo bien que se sentía y sus ojos, esos lindos ojos verdes que brillaban cada vez que le decía que la amaba, le dejó una marca, aunque por fuera no se notase por dentro la tenía bien clara. No pudo estar sexualmente con Emmett desde ese día, eso era algo que la preocupaba.

En tan solo cuatro meses sería su esposa, ¿qué podía hacer? Además se notaba nerviosa todo el tiempo, intuía que era por lo que venía sucediendo en las últimas tres semanas, se despertaba con su piel encendida y solo se calmaba si le daba un poco de marcha, todas las veces el único hombre que aparecía en su mente mientras se autosatisfacía era Edward Cullen, sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios, joder, lo que sintió cuando la apretaba, cuando restregaba su erección contra ella, sus labios en sus pechos, Edward, Edward, todo Edward. Aunque lo que era peor y más preocupante aún, era que no conseguía su liberación hasta que no escuchaba en su mente, como una cinta rayada, a ese chico diciendo que la amaba.

Por si fuera poco aún no había podido hablar con Rose, desde el día siguiente de su compromiso que tuvo que marcharse por trabajo a Europa no hablaba con ella más que cuatro palabras para saber cómo se encontraban y de verdad lo necesitaba. No sabía cómo se lo contaría, necesitaba desahogarse, no entendía cómo algunas personas hacían para callar sus pensamientos, ella no podía, ella tenía su confidente y la iba usar, como si la hubiese llamado con la mente el teléfono de su oficina sonó, era su rubia.

—Si te digo que estaba pensando en ti, ¿me creerías?

—Si fuese de ese modo, ¿por qué coño no me has llamado?

—Estaba esperando que volvieras.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿quedamos esta tarde después de la oficina?

—Sí, pero tendrá que ser más tarde, tengo hora en la estética, mi última sesión de láser y adiós pelo, ¿ves como sí utilizo tus regalos?

—Y una mierda, Bella, solo vas porque no quieres que en la noche de bodas el grandulón se encuentre con la selva amazónica, además odias tener que estar depilándote cada poco tiempo y esto es definitivo. Aunque si el grandote y tú quieren hacerme un regalo por tener tus partes íntimas en buen estado, pueden invitarme a un ménage à trois, sería un detalle. —No cambiaba, Rosalie Hale, era una loca bisexual sin pelos en la lengua.

—Sueña, Hale, eso no va a pasar, no me gustan las mujeres.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no te gusta si no lo has probado? Además esto es raro, siempre terminas esa frase con un: "Y Emmett no estará en la cama con nadie más que conmigo", y ahora me sales con esto, ¿te has olvidado del gigante? —Se oyó un suspiro, Rose tenía claro que Bella quería hablar con ella y que sería algo serio, la notaba distante cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, sin embargo ese suspiro le dejó claro que era más serio de lo que pensaba. Que se agarrara los machos el grandullón si le había hecho algo a su amiga, porque se los iba a cortar a lo Lorena Bobbit—. Está bien, no me digas nada, después de tres margaritas se te soltará la lengua, nos vemos a las siete y media fuera de la estética, te voy a llevar a un bar nuevo al que fui con unas amigas, hay un rubio guapo en la barra, justo lo que me gusta, cara de chica con una pija.

.

.

.

Tal como había dicho, la rubia estaba esperándola fuera de la estética a las siete y media, fueron a un bar a las afueras de Manhattan, para ser sincera el lugar estaba bien, pero daba a dos callejones solitarios. Como vaticinó Rose, al tercer margarita Bella soltó la sopa y vaya qué sopa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Y te gustó?

La morena asintió.

—Me encantó —contestó sin titubeos.

—Vaya, vaya, quién iba a decir que mi amiga sería una tigresa. —Bella la miró mal, Rose no podía parar de reír—. Vamos, Cougar, je, je, no me mires de ese modo. Te envidio, chica, de verdad, antes de irme lo vi corriendo en el parque y el chico se veía muy bien, ya no es un niño, está muuuuy bueno y tiene un culito respingón como para hincar el diente.

—Rose, esto es serio, Emmett ya no me enciende.

—Bueno, Bella, sé que le quieres, lo que pienso es que estás confundida y tienes nervios, se acerca el día de la boda, no te sientes del todo segura, esa mierda es normal, por otra parte el chico está tremendo y te descolocó, algo que también es normal y por último necesitabas desconectar, venías de ver a la loca de tu madre, necesitabas sentirte viva, tómatelo como tu despedida de soltera.

—No la llames así, es una enfermedad. —Rose hizo un gesto con la mano desechando esa idea—. Además no quiero ser como ella, temo tener su enfermedad. —Bella se estremeció.

—Vale, lo del trauma que tienes de parecerte a tu madre es para otra ocasión, ahora estamos con otro tema, solo te diré, cariño, que si no estás segura, no te cases, estaré ahí con el coche en marcha si te das cuenta en el último minuto.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre, B., aunque seas un muermo y no quieras ser mi chica, siempre cuidaré de ti.

—Y yo de ti, siempre, pero ¿pensé que te gustaba el camarero?

—Y yo, pero ahora que lo veo con barbita no me gusta tanto, me gustaba más con su carita de niña, me buscaré a un macho grandote como el tuyo o una chica sexy como tú. —Ambas se rieron. Sinceramente, al principio Bella pensaba que eran solo bromas suyas, hasta que llegando de un viaje a Forks un día antes al departamento que compartían, la encontró en pleno acto con una chica en su sofá, fue una gran sorpresa, ya que siempre la había visto con hombres y aunque ya se lo había dicho, ella no la creía—. Pero claro, a mi chica ya no es que no le gusten los hombres, es que le gustan los chicos, ¿no, Cougarella?

Bella le tiró una aceituna a la cabeza y se echó a reír.

Pasaron toda la noche bebiendo, hablando, bailando y con las bromas de Rose sobre la tigresa de Bella. A mitad de la noche el camarero se les acercó y Rose coqueteó con él, bailaban, se tocaban...

—Bella, dice Jazz, ¿que si hacemos un trío?

—Estáis locos.

—Lo siento, Jasper, mi chica dice que no. —Y con eso despachó al pobre chico, sabía que esa sería su respuesta por lo que era una treta de la rubia para deshacerse del tipo, cuando se fue, Rose se tomó el margarita de un solo trago y se sentó a su lado—. Es un estúpido, Cougarella, ya no sabía cómo mandarlo a la mierda, qué tío más pulpo, esa pija no va estar en mí, ni loca.

Ambas se rieron, pero cuando Bella levantó la mirada él las miraba fijamente y seguro como el infierno que las había escuchado, lo dedujo por su mirada de odio. Bella sintió un escalofrío, se lo contó a Rose, pero ésta pasó del tema y siguió a lo suyo. Después de un rato Bella también lo olvidó y no le volvió a ver, cosa que ayudó más a que se relajara.

Sobre las tres de la madrugada ya no quedaba nadie en el bar y las dos salieron a buscar un taxi.

Dos calles más arriba se encontraron de frente con el capullo del camarero, Rose se detuvo y empezó a reírse del hombre en su cara, justo en ese momento el tipo sacó una navaja y se la colocó en el cuello a Rose, Bella se quedó paralizada, las empujó a un callejón sin salida, con la morena delante de ellos, el bolso de la rubia cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido, pero nadie escuchó nada, todo estaba solitario.

—Se te acabó el jueguito, calienta pollas.

—Suéltame, cabrón.

Éste se echó a reír y le empujó un poco más la navaja hasta que le hizo un poco de sangre, en ese momento Rosalie empezó a tomarse las cosas en serio, su estado de ligera ebriedad se desvaneció, dejándola lúcida de todo lo que sucedía, miró a Bella pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, pero Bella estaba entumecida, su mirada era de terror absoluto. El tipo empujó a Rose tirándola al suelo, cayendo él encima, ésta se retorcía como un animal, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes, pero él era más fuerte y estaba armado, si tan solo Bella hiciera algo podrían con él mientras se entretenía en intentar controlar a la rubia; sin embargo la morena casi ni respiraba, vio cuando su mejor amiga fue herida en la pierna y el abdomen, dejando de moverse.

Todo lo que podía ver era rojo, solo veía sangre, Rose volvió su mirada a Bella y el dolor estaba grabado en ella, ella quería moverse, quería ayudarla, hacer algo, pero no hizo nada, su cuerpo no era suyo, no podía moverlo, su mente no trabajaba, solo sentía algo caliente, bajó su vista a su cuerpo y notó que se había hecho pis encima.

Impotencia.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Miedo.

Sangre.

Miedo.

Suciedad.

Miedo.

Un animal, sus ojos solo mostraban un animal lastimando a su amiga, ese hombre encima de ella dañándola, hiriéndola, veía las lágrimas caer de los ojos de Rose, ojos que en ningún momento la abandonaron, escuchaba la maldad del hombre, el cual desvariaba.

—¿No decías que no tendrías mi pija en ti, puta? Estás disfrutando, se te nota, zorra.

Rose cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que lo escuchaba, susurró el nombre de su amiga, sin embargo la morena seguía acurrucada en el suelo llorando, estiró una mano hacia ella, pero era una estatua, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos y las locuras que ese hombre decía.

—Puta lesbiana.

—Maldito cabrón —dijo Rose en un momento de fuerza, empujando su cuerpo a un lado.

El tipo se echó atrás y la golpeó en la cara tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente.

—Jasper, ramera, di mi nombre. —Pero la mujer ya no escuchaba.

Cuando el tipo acabó se fue a por Bella, dejando a Rose tirada en el suelo sangrando e inmóvil.

—Tu turno, bollera. —Diciendo esto se abalanzó contra ella.

_«Bella, haz algo, muévete. No permitas que este hombre te dañe»; _le decía una voz interior, pero no podía. Sintió un movimiento, luego pensó que lo había imaginado hasta que notó otra vez algo caliente y creyó que se había hecho pis de nuevo, hasta que vio más sangre, ésta era suya, salía de su costado, no sintió dolor, estaba paralizada. _«Bella, no dejes que esto te pase. Bella, despierta, esto es una pesadilla»._

Despierta.

Despierta.

Despierta.

_«No, no, esto es real»._ El tipo tiró de su camisa por encima del abrigo rompiendo ambos, no sentía dolor, solo miedo. Miró a Rose, pero no se movía, su amiga, su hermana estaba inerte y pálida. _«Muévete, Bella, muévete»,_ le volvieron a repetir. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? _«Tienes que hacer algo o te hará lo mismo que Rose. Grita, grita»._ Pero no había voz. Otro golpe, un ruido fuerte, un dolor agudo en su cabeza y la nada, solo la nada, solo rojo, todo rojo, solo rojo...

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

Beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / groups /elite . fanfiction)

**Batalla contra el Miedo**

**Summary:** Todo presagiaba que era para mal, el dolor y el miedo nunca desaparecerían, nunca tendría su final feliz; pero ese destino infernal fue el que la llevó a sus brazos, a superar sus temores y librar una batalla contra el miedo. Cuando el miedo que debería ser algo normal se convierte en una realidad, en una enfermedad, sin embargo, él está ahí... Su paraíso personal. Olderella.

"**Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos" **

**Paulo Coelho.**

Mirando fijamente la puerta trasera de la cocina de su padre, se decía a sí misma que hoy sí, hoy lo haría. En el fondo sabía que al finalizar el día, habría pasado como los anteriores en los últimos seis meses. Escuchó un ruido y se giró para ver bajar a Charlie de su habitación.

—Hoy es el día del juicio. —No la saludó, tenía claro que él estaba disgustado con ella.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿No piensas hacer nada?, no sé qué digo, ya es tarde, aunque te dieses prisa y aun contando con el cambio horario, no llegarías a tiempo.

—Papá, lo siento, no puedo ir. —Y era verdad, no es que no quisiera, simplemente se ponía enferma el solo pensar en salir de casa, ya ni hablar de coger un avión, volver a esa maldita ciudad, y menos aún al juicio, se estremeció y empezó a ver lucecitas, mierda, estaba alucinando de nuevo, al final sí se estaba volviendo demente como su madre, seguro tenía esquizofrenia.

—Ella te necesita ahí, a su lado, apoyándola, no es solo por ella, Bella, es por ti también, lo sabes, ese cretino las dañó a ambas.

—Lo sé, papá, por eso fue Emmett a estar con ella.

Charlie soltó un bufido.

—Emmett no eres tú, no es su mejor amiga, no es quien vivió ese infierno con ella, y pasó por lo mismo. —Claro, y tal vez en un mundo paralelo eso debió unirlas más, el pasar juntas por esa pena, aunque eso las hizo separarse.

—Por eso mismo, Charlie, no entiendes que no puedo volver a verla, que solo la vi una vez después de eso y lo único que vi fue dolor, fue impotencia, la mía, no hice nada, Charlie, no hice nada por ayudarla, no hice nada por ayudarme. Olvidé todas las clases de defensa personal, olvidé que tenía el spray de pimienta que me habías regalado en el bolso, que Rose siempre llevaba un arma en el suyo, olvidé moverme, olvidé respirar, lo olvidé todo. No, no, lo siento, pero no puedo volver a verla, no puedo volver a esa ciudad, no puedo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, su rostro se tornó pálido, un sudor frío le perló la frente y encima del labio, comenzó a respirar espasmódicamente, a ver luces, fue cayendo al suelo lentamente, moviéndose como si tuviese un ataque al corazón. Al escuchar un ruido de un golpe fuerte su padre se dio la vuelta, para encontrarla tirada en el suelo, con el café esparcido encima de la camisa del pijama, moviéndose violentamente, vio como se orinaba encima y como sus lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos, sudando frío, decía en una voz casi superficial: "Me muero, papá. No puedo respirar". Charlie corrió a llamar al médico, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando de nuevo, ya llevaba cuatro ataques desde que salió del hospital después de la agresión, pensaba que ya lo tenía superado, hacía casi dos meses que no le daba ninguno, era terrible verla en ese estado, como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo que se zarandeaba como si tuviese una crisis epiléptica y su mirada perdida. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, ¿por qué la había presionado tanto?, su niña se estaba desmoronando.

Esa misma noche Bella recibió una llamada de Emmett, estaba preocupado, su suegro le había contado de la crisis de pánico de Bella, sin embargo habían pasado varias horas y al parecer ella ya se sentía mejor, aunque siempre que Charlie la miraba tenía la mirada perdida y esa manía que había adquirido hacía meses le tenía el cuello totalmente rojo, no sabía por qué ella hacía eso, pero no paraba de toquetearse el cuello y al ser tan blanca quedaba esa marca rosa en su piel, ahora mismo no era rosa, era roja intensa, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar por ese lugar.

Bella habló con su prometido evitando cualquier pregunta que él pudiese hacer sobre lo que sucedió esa mañana, cuando el chico se vio vencido empezó a contarle del juicio; pero ella dejó su mente volar, no quería saber nada sobre los detalles, lo único que le importaba era el veredicto y eso fue lo único que escuchó.

—_Así que ganó, Bella, Rose ganó y se hizo justicia._

—Me alegro, gracias, Emmett.

—_¿Quieres hablar con ella, felicitarla? Fue una jabata y no se dejó amilanar por nada, es una luchadora, lo es. ¿Entonces?_

—No, dile que me alegro y que gracias. Adiós, Emmett, nos vemos cuando vuelvas. —Diciendo esto colgó el teléfono sin tan siquiera escuchar la despedida del hombre.

Se alegraba, de verdad lo hacía, ese canalla llamado Jasper Whitlock recibió su merecido, y fue Rosalie la que se encargó de hacerlo todo, ella no había hecho nada, solo salió del hospital, cogió un avión, llegó a Forks y desde ese día no había vuelto a salir, ni hablar con ella, no sabía cómo consiguió hacer todo lo que hizo después de... Ella parecía el ave fénix resurgida de sus cenizas, mientras Bella solo quería enterrarse y no volver a salir.

Emmett ya no le interesaba, no le quería, es más, no quería a nadie a su lado, a veces quería desaparecer, ni siquiera quería que Charlie o su médico, el doctor Cullen, la viesen. Estaba sola con ese miedo, ese total miedo que siempre tenía, miedo a salir, miedo a los hombres, miedo a que la tocaran, miedo a que la atacaran, miedo a estar perdiendo la cabeza, miedo a sufrir otra crisis, miedo a volver a sentir como si su vida escapara de ella, miedo a no controlar su cuerpo, miedo a estar paralizada de nuevo, miedo a no poder gritar, miedo a no defenderse, miedo a no ser ella, miedo a todo, miedo al miedo...

.

.

.

En la Navidad de ese año, Charlie preparó la cena e invitó a Emmett, algunas semanas atrás llamó a Rose y Shelly para invitarlas a celebrar la Navidad juntos, pero se excusaron diciendo que no podían, que se estaban trasladando a vivir a Francia, fue un duro golpe para él, sin embargo lo comprendía, cuando se lo contó a Isabella esta no dijo nada, no volvió a hablar de Rose como lo había estado haciendo desde hace más de un año, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Bella no había vuelto a salir de casa y rompió con su prometido, aunque en el fondo Charlie esperaba que volvieran, ella no quería recibir terapia y cada vez que se le nombraba ese tema sufría una crisis, así que dejó de mencionarlo.

Pero esa Navidad, al igual que la anterior, no fue nada buena, aunque Emmett se presentó a cenar (seguía queriendo a Bella, se le notaba), fue ésta la que no cenó con ellos, no bajó de su cuarto. Solo se presentó un momento para felicitarles por las fiestas a ambos, sin dejar que ninguno se le acercara, su ex prometido le dijo que su regalo llegaría mañana, porque no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo, ella rehusó recibir nada alegando que no estaba obligado a ello y que ella no compró nada para él. Bella no dejó que ni siquiera su padre le diera su regalo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente cuando bajó, Charlie estaba junto a la encimera tomando café.

—Anoche te fuiste y no pude darte tu regalo.

—Gracias, papá, no quiero nada.

Aun así Charlie se dio la vuelta y fue al salón justo cuando ella salía con una taza de café en la mano, lo vio agachado en un rincón donde había unas cuantas mantas, recogió algo, se dio la vuelta y en sus manos tenía un hermoso cachorrito de perro lobo checoslovaco; su pelaje era pardo, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran azules, un azul cristalino. Ella se acercó, lo cogió en sus manos y sonrió tan grande que a su padre se le detuvo el corazón, hacía tiempo no la veía sonreír de ese modo, y lo que le sorprendió aún más fue que se le acercara y le besara en la mejilla dándole las gracias, se dio cuenta que había acertado infinitamente con su regalo. Pensó durante días qué mascota regalarle y se decidió por un perro; pero no cualquiera, tenía que ser uno grande y fuerte con el que ella se sintiera protegida, segura, además con esto también la obligaría a salir de casa a pasearlo, ya había pasado un año y cuatro meses que Bella no pisaba la calle para nada, eso debería cambiar.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Ese es tu trabajo, Bella, ponerle nombre y ocuparte de él, luego él te cuidará cuando esté grande y fuerte.

—Jake, le llamaré Jake.

—Bien, Bella, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo desde hace unos días. —Lo miró y asintió, invitándolo a continuar, mientras le hacía carantoñas al cachorro—. Hace casi un mes me llegó una carta de West End Outreach Services. —Eso captó toda la atención de Bella que dejó a Jake en el suelo.

—Me vas a internar —preguntó completamente aterrorizada, y empezando a temblar con el miedo a volver a sufrir una crisis y darle más justificación a su padre si había decidido internarla en el centro de salud mental.

—No, Bella, escucha, cielo —dijo suavemente, viendo como su niña temblaba—. Bella, ¡escúchame! —gritó, captando la atención de Bella para lograr impedir un nuevo ataque, esto lo destrozaba, lo mataba poco a poco verla en ese estado, ella lo miró fijamente—. Es Renée, es sobre tu madre.

Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué... Qué... Qué sucede? —por fin logró decir.

—Tu madre está recuperada y saldrá en unos dos meses, está siguiendo el tratamiento y tomando su medicación, ya no oye voces y no desea volver a consumir, además cuando salga irá a reuniones de adictos, seguirá yendo al psicólogo del centro una o dos vez por semana, dependiendo de lo que necesite.

—No puedo vivir con ella, Charlie, me voy a volver más loca de lo que estoy. —Y otra vez esa maldita manía, ya se le estaba enrojeciendo el cuello de tanto que se lo rascaba, su padre se estaba poniendo nervioso y alargó la mano para apartar la de ella del cuello enrojecido. Error, craso error, eso la alteró—. Me siento mal, algo me va a dar. —El que la tocara tan inesperadamente y de una forma tan ruda, apartando su mano, desencadenó otra crisis, temblores y asfixia, y otra llamada al doctor Cullen. Al principio llamaba a una ambulancia, la creía morir; luego Carlisle le explicó que era una crisis de ansiedad y que siempre que le sucediera lo llamara a él y solo a él, porque cada vez que Bella veía a otra persona a su lado su estado empeoraba.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde ella ya se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en lo sucedido, con su dedo pasando constantemente por su cuello del lado derecho. Escuchó el timbre; pero no pensaba bajar a abrir la puerta, ni loca. ¿Si era un desconocido? No, ella se quedaba en su habitación. Además no podía ver a Charlie a la cara después de lo sucedido esa mañana, pero él la llamó, por lo que bajó las escaleras con Jake siguiéndola con sus cortas patitas, Charlie tenía una caja mediana en las manos.

—Es el regalo de Emmett. —Bella miró la caja, pero no se acercó—. Vamos, toma, ábrelo.

—No lo quiero.

—No sabes qué es.

—Pero... no lo quiero.

—Bella. —El tono de su padre no dejaba lugar a réplica, y después de lo que le había hecho pasar decidió hacerle caso. Se acercó a la caja lentamente y la abrió aún en las manos de Charlie.

—¡Oh por Dios, es hermoso!

Charlie arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una eriza albina africana. ¡Oh, Señor!, ¿cómo pudo recordarlo? —Charlie refunfuñó entre dientes que se le iba a llenar la casa de animales, que se convertiría en un zoo a este paso, aunque realmente no lo decía en serio, valía la pena por volver a ver esa sonrisa, la misma de esa mañana cuando le regaló a Jake. El animalito era pequeñito, totalmente blanco como un copo de nieve, con sus ojos marrón rojizo, y tan pequeñitos como puntitos, parecía un roedor, pero la cosita era bonita. Bella la cogió con cuidado de que no se alterara y sus pelos se convirtieran en púas—. Le dije que quería una, que cuando nos casáramos la compraría, pero él la compró para mí.

—Ese chico aún te quiere, deberías darle una oportunidad.

—No vayas por ahí, Charlie, no puedo soportar que nadie me toque, solo tú y el doctor Cullen, y solo si estoy preparada para ello.

—Bella, no puedes estar sola siempre, yo no viviré eternamente, cielo.

—Lo sé, papá, sin embargo, ¿no piensas que si hubieses sabido lo de Renée antes habrías evitado casarte con ella? ¿No desearías haber evitado vivir ese infierno con alguien inestable y adicta?

—Quizás, pero no me arrepiento, me dio el mejor regalo de todos, tú, pequeña.

—Valiente regalo, otra demente.

—Hija...

—Lo sé, papá, me amas aun así, aunque ambos sabemos que estoy mal de la cabeza, además no puedo hacerle eso a Emmett, él se merece una mujer que le ame, una familia, hijos, y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que nadie me toque, no puedo ni quiero darle eso, ya no le amo, sí le quiero, pero no le amo.

—Bien. Lo entiendo, pequeña.

—Papá, hay otra cosa. —Charlie la miró a los ojos—. Sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana...

—Si te vas a poner mal, no quiero hablar de ello —la interrumpió su padre.

—El tiempo pasa y no podemos hacer como si nada ocurriera, lo he pensado, quiero a Renée. Pero los dos sabemos que no puedo vivir con ella, por eso recordé que hace días comentaste que los Newton van a vender la casa que tienen cerca al bosque y me gustaría comprarla, tengo ahorros suficientes, además tengo una buena noticia que darte. —La miró esperando a ver qué decía, la idea de que se fuera de casa no le gustaba, la comprendía; aunque tampoco podía dejar a Renée en la calle, aun estando divorciados y sin amarla, ella era su responsabilidad—. He encontrado trabajo.

Charlie la miró sonriendo muy grande.

—¡Isabella, eso es una gran noticia! —dijo efusivo.

—Sí, lo sé, es en diseño también, para portadas de libros, es para una editorial modesta que esta en Port Angeles, tendré un buen sueldo para ser una empresa tan pequeña, pero reconocen mi trabajo de cuando trabajaba en publicidad, lo mejor es que puedo hacerlo desde casa, no pusieron ningún problema, les dije que estaba enferma y no podía salir y aceptaron. —Eso sí que no le gustó a Charlie, ella no iba a salir, lo haría todo desde casa, no era un triunfo del todo, no, no lo era en absoluto.

Esa misma tarde llamó a Emmett para disculparse por ser tan borde con él la noche anterior, le explicó que lo quería mucho, mas no lo amaba. Le agradecía enormemente por Hanny (la eriza), pero entre ellos no podía existir más que una amistad, que le avergonzaba muchísimo haber dejado las cosas como lo hizo, sin una explicación y que él merecía más.

.

.

.

Llevaba treinta horas en pie, estaba agotado, amaba su trabajo pero no quitaba lo agotador que era. Se había convertido en un adicto al trabajo, no tenía vida social, la verdad no le interesaba, solo quería ser el mejor en su trabajo, eso era lo único que le importaba. Había vuelto hacía año y medio en cuanto terminó sus estudios en Oxford, en el St. Edmund Hall College, para terminar su residencia en el NewYork Presbyterian como residente de cirugía, buscaba encontrar a una persona; pero su labor se volvió imposible en una ciudad tan grande, pidió sus datos en el último trabajo de ella del cual tenía conocimiento donde no le dieron razón alguna, su padre tampoco sabía nada de ella, ni del jefe de bomberos, al parecer se mudaron de Forks hace más de siete años, no sabía si estaba casada con el señor anabólicos o tendría hijos, tal vez estaba divorciada. No tenía ninguna noticia de ella y ya había terminado su búsqueda, se resignó, seguramente todos tenían razón y esa mujer no era para él.

Se restregó la cara mientras tomaba un café, aún le quedaban tres horas para terminar su guardia. Tenía una cita con una chica morena de cabello corto a nivel de sus hombros, con ojos marrones, pero su piel no tenía el tono adecuado, el cabello era más oscuro al igual que sus ojos, demasiado delgada, más baja que ella. Él ya no podía vivir esperando a una mujer, ya estaba cansado de relaciones esporádicas; sí, tal vez todos tenían razón y en su adolescencia no había sabido lo que era el amor, era un chico prendado de una mujer. La mujer que marcó el resto de su existencia, ahora después de tantos años, sabía que ella era una obsesión, su mirada chocolate, su piel de porcelana, sus labios rosados, su sabor, su suavidad, su voz, lo habían tenido gran parte de su vida enfocado en ella y solo en ella, una maldita obsesión que lo había jodido para el resto de las mujeres.

Angela podría ser su futuro; sin embargo no le apetecía nada salir, solo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha, tirarse en su cama y no levantarse hasta su próxima guardia, no le animaba ni la idea de sexo, que seguro tendría esta noche con la chica. Iba a ponerle un mensaje para posponer la cita, cuando vio que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de casa de sus padres, cinco del móvil de Victoria y otras diez del móvil de su madre. ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño estaba pasando en su casa?

Llamó primero al móvil de su madre pero no contestó, luego el de su padre nada, la casa la misma mierda, solo quedaba su hermana y rogaba que contestara, a la segunda llamada contestó James, el novio de Vic.

—James, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Vic? ¿Por qué no contestó ella el móvil?

—Edward, hemos estado intentado ponernos en contacto contigo, no contestabas tu móvil y en el hospital dijeron que estabas en cirugía, que cuando salieras te informarían, pero eso fue hace dos horas. —Frunció el ceño, llevaba tres cuartos de hora que había salido de cirugía y nadie había dicho nada ni tenía mensajes en el busca para ir a recepción—. Espera, Vicki te va hablar.

Después de un momento se escuchó una azorada Victoria.

—Edward, Edward —solo repetía su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede, Vic? —preguntó nervioso.

—Es papá, sufrió un accidente, estamos a punto de coger un vuelo privado para ir a casa con mamá, ella no dice nada y ahora no coge el teléfono, llama a Aro él te lo explicará mejor, yo tengo que abordar, nos vemos en casa. —Diciendo esto colgó.

A Edward le faltaba el aire, ¡Señor, su padre! Inmediatamente llamó a Aro, el jefe médico de Urgencias en Forks.

—¿Sí?

—Aro, soy Edward.

—Sí, lo sé, hijo.

—¿Cómo está?

El hombre suspiró

—No te voy a mentir, hijo, tu padre tuvo un infarto mientras conducía, pero sus heridas del accidente no es lo que nos preocupa, su corazón no está bien, ha entrado en parada cuatro veces, lo mejor es que vengas, no creo que aguante mucho. Lo siento, hijo.

Lo sabía, cuatro paradas no eran nada bueno, seguro no lo lograría, se le humedecieron los ojos y empezó a buscar un vuelo, llamar a su jefe y comunicarle lo sucedido. Treinta minutos después había conseguido un pasaje para dentro de dos horas, lo justo para cambiarse de ropa, recoger alguna de cambio, e ir al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Al pisar suelo firme, después de seis horas y media de vuelo, lo primero que hizo fue encender el móvil y desplazarse a alquilar un coche. Llamó a su madre, con quien no había podido hablar hasta ese momento, sin embargo poco hablaron, luego a Vic que estaba llegando a Forks y por último a Aro, que le dijo que le daría el parte en cuanto llegara. Nueve años, nueve años que no volvía a casa, que no pisaba Forks y tenía que ser para esto, era muy difícil, su padre, su apoyo, su amigo, su confidente, su mentor.

Las noticias no fueron buenas cuando llegó al hospital de Forks, se enteró que su padre había muerto hacía cinco horas, cuando él estaba en pleno vuelo aún, llegó a ocuparse de todo. Su madre, tan digna como era ésta, estaba impecablemente vestida de negro, su pelo perfecto en un moño, su maquillaje justo sin pasarse, sus joyas en su lugar, cualquiera que no la conociese pensaría que no le afectó en absoluto la pérdida de su marido; aunque él la conocía, sabía que estaba destrozada, sus ojos apagados, sus manos temblorosas y el que no estuviese quieta en un lugar más de dos minutos, eran indicativos de lo mal que se encontraba en ese momento, aunque no lo dejaría traspasar al exterior.

Se tuvo que ocupar de todo, en el funeral de su padre estaba todo el pueblo, todos, todos, todos, podría jurar que no había un negocio o lugar de interés abierto ese día en todo Forks. Sin embargo lo que le llamó la atención fue ver a dos hombres en el fondo de la capilla, Charlie Swan y Emmett McCarty por lo que tenía entendido habían abandonado el pueblo años atrás y no se tenía noticias de ellos, ni su paradero, se le acercaron a darles el pésame.

—Lo siento mucho, muchacho, tu padre era muy querido aquí. Bella lo estimaba mucho y está muy mal por su pérdida, no pudo venir, ya sabes, por su problema, si hubiese podido habría estado aquí acompañándolos, él la ha cuidado siempre. —Edward lo miró fijamente, no comprendía nada de lo que hablaba el jefe, pero aceptó sus condolencias y siguió.

—Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, pero apreciaba mucho a tu padre, era un buen hombre.

Edward asintió y le tendió la mano a su rival. Vaya, ¿su rival?, no sabía de dónde venía ese pensamiento, pero así lo sentía. También notó que este no tenía alianza de casado en su dedo.

—Gracias por venir a los dos, y por favor, de mi parte, dele recuerdos a su hija.

—Lo haré, muchacho.

.

.

.

Solo habían pasado un par de meses desde el fallecimiento de su padre, se la había pasado en camino desde New York a Forks, hasta que decidió volver a vivir a su pueblo natal a pesar de la negativa de su madre, era algo que no comprendía. Pensó que se sentiría sola y aliviada de que volviera; no obstante no quería compañía, o al menos la suya, ya que estaba volviendo loca a Vic para que se mudara con ella, algo que su hermana no pensaba hacer y menos viendo el modo en que su madre trataba a James solo porque era entrenador personal mas no un titulado como lo iba a ser ella. Victoria aún no había terminado la universidad, amaba su independencia, amaba San Francisco, la libertad de no tener a Esmerald Cullen encima suyo todo el tiempo y, por sobre todas las cosas, amaba a su novio. La chica estaba segura que si volvía a casa su madre arruinaría su relación con James y no lo iba a consentir, por eso lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio.

Edward justo ese año empezaría como adjunto de neurocirugía en el Presbyterian, no obstante después de hablar con Aro y que le ofreciera una plaza en el Forks Community Hospital, no se lo pensó demasiado, algo le decía que aquí estaba su destino, algo dentro lo impulsaba a volver aunque no fuera el hospital más prestigioso del mundo, podría asegurar que en menos de un año con su talento y dedicación sería el jefe de cirugía.

Estaba en la oficina de su padre recogiendo sus pertenencias y dejando las propias, cuando entró Aro a darle la bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo, hablaron durante un rato hasta que una enfermera hizo su aparición.

—Dr. Vulturi, hay una emergencia.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice?

—Es de la casa Swan la... —Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a alguien desequilibrado— ha tenido una nueva crisis, como el Dr. Cullen ya no está y ella era su paciente solo nos queda usted, sería la única persona de la que ella aceptaría atención, aunque tampoco nadie se ofreció voluntario.

A Edward le desagradó que la chica se refiriera con tan poco respeto a un paciente, pero lo que realmente lo descoló fue la frase: "Es de la casa Swan", ¿cómo era posible si ellos ya no vivían en el pueblo?

—Prepararlo todo, decirle a Charlie que voy de camino.

La chica salió rápidamente y Aro a la saga, pero Edward le agarró del brazo, era su oportunidad para saber de ella.

—Voy contigo, Aro —anunció el cobrizo.

—No es necesario, Edward, es solo un ataque de ansiedad, además no empiezas hasta dentro de dos días.

—Voy, Aro, si mi padre era su médico y ella no confía en nadie, me gustaría quedarme con su caso.

—Está bien, pensaba quedármelo yo, pero pensándolo bien, creo que necesitará un médico a largo plazo, ya estoy mayor para salir a media noche al bosque. Te lo advierto, muchacho, este es un trabajo de por vida y te quitará mucho tiempo, tu padre le dedicaba mucho tiempo solo a ella. —Bien, no entendía qué quería decir con lo del bosque, pero si su padre lo había hecho seguro él también podría.

Diez minutos después estaban en un camino de bosque, el cual recordaba como la residencia Newton, su corazón martillaba, parecía que fuera a salir de su pecho, era Bella, su Bella la que estaba mal. En el camino cuando pasaron de largo la casa de los Swan, Edward preguntó a Aro y éste le contestó que iba a la casa de la mujer, que ya no vivía con Charlie, desde hace años, le preguntó si seguía teniendo problemas con las drogas, éste le miró curioso y contestó que ella nunca había tenido problemas con las drogas. En ese momento su mente empezó a trabajar, también le preguntó si era Renée, éste le respondió que no, que la señora Swan había fallecido hacía cuatro años de una sobredosis junto con el chico con el que mantenía una relación. Le explicó que se trataba de Isabella, pero la verdad nadie sabía el porqué de esta situación, solo tenían claro que Bella tenía TAG (Trastorno de Ansiedad Generalizada), que era uno de los trastornos de ansiedad, junto con las fobias específicas (orientadas hacia un objeto determinado), la fobia social, el trastorno por estrés postraumático, la agorafobia, el trastorno de pánico o el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, del cual derivaban más problemas y ella presentaba un cuadro de todos estos.

Solo quería llegar y ver que Bella, su Bella, estaba bien.

Cuando entró al salón de la casa, tuvo la visión más espantosa que pudo imaginar, Charlie estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza de Bella en su regazo, mientras ella se retorcía intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, sus lágrimas bajaban por su sien mientras desaparecían en su cabello, por su ropa, cuerpo, y en su cara había sangre.

Tomando el mando de la situación, tomó sus signos vitales, en cuanto ella centró sus ojos en él, vio reconocimiento, lo recordaba; sin embargo sus gemidos de desesperación aumentaron, así que la sedaron inmediatamente, después fue coser y cantar, él era bueno en su trabajo, por lo que después de que la tranquilizaron, se ocupó de su herida en el brazo que era bastante profunda y sangraba abundantemente.

Charlie tenía lágrimas en los ojos, porque ya pensaba que no volvería a ocurrir, llevaba más de un año sin una crisis o al menos no una tan fuerte como ésta. Les explicó que se dirigían al salón cuando el perro pasó corriendo detrás de la erizo e hicieron tropezar a Bella que cayó de lleno al suelo enterrándose los cristales del vaso que llevaba en la mano cuando este cayó primero; aunque no fue sino hasta ver la sangre que se descontroló.

.

.

.

Estaba en su cuarto viéndola dormir, había cambiado, su cuerpo tenía más curvas, había ganado peso, sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo hermosa, su cabello ya no era corto, ahora le llegaba a la cintura en ondas, su rostro se veía tensionado; no obstante no se notaban sus treinta y cuatro años, seguía pareciendo una adolescente, no llevaba nada de maquillaje, era hermosa, tremendamente hermosa. Esperaba que cuando se despertara no tuviese otra crisis y le reconociera de nuevo.

Por dentro estaba muriendo, no sabía qué le había ocurrido a esta hermosa mujer, que era luchadora e inteligente para que llevara casi nueve años sin salir de su casa, para sufrir estas crisis y lo que era aún peor... que su padre, él, su confidente, su amigo, con quien pasó horas hablando de ella, de sus sentimientos, él en quien más confiaba, él que sabía el dolor de no poder encontrarla, el vacío de estar sin ella, de no poder tenerla, la rabia de que ninguna mujer lo llenara y lo desesperado que estaba por saber de ella, por encontrarla, había sabido todo el tiempo dónde hallarla. Había hecho todo lo posible por alejarlos, que él no volviera a Forks, ahora entendía el porqué siempre eran ellos los que lo visitaban, haciendo parecer que aprovechaban la oportunidad para unas vacaciones. ¡Mierda! Hasta en Navidades le evitaban regresar. ¡Joder! Estaba en el mismo lugar donde crecieron, se sentía tan jodidamente traicionado, no sabía si algún día podría perdonar este engaño.

Bella despertó cuando el sol ya se escondía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no quería que eso volviera a pasar, pensaba que ya lo tenía superado; pero al parecer no. Le dolía ver la compasión y pena en los ojos de su padre, recordó unos hermosos ojos verdes que la calmaban y una voz profunda la cual le decía que él era su médico, que estaba ahí para ayudarla. Percibió por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento a la derecha y miró hacia ahí, pensaba que sería Charlie, se sorprendió al ver esa mirada verde, empezó a hiperventilar. Sí, era él, no lo había imaginado, era Edward Cullen, y ya no era un niño o un chico, era un hombre, el tener conciencia de esto, de que le conocía desde niño, la calmó un poco.

—Por fin despiertas. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy...

—Edward —ella habló antes que él terminara.

—Sí, soy tu médico ahora que mi padre no está.

—No sé si pueda confiar en ti.

—Ya confías, Bella. No te ha dado una crisis y estás hablando conmigo.

La mujer asintió.

Siguieron hablando durante horas, Edward quería ganar su confianza, quería ayudarla y haría lo que fuera por ella, la amaba, ahora lo confirmaba, sabía que nunca había dejado de amarla y la sacaría de ese pozo negro en el que estaba sumergida. No tenía claro de qué iban sus problemas, cuando era residente hizo rotación por Psiquiatría; mas nunca se preocupó más que en lo básico, pero ahora investigaría, estudiaría, necesitaba poder ayudarla, ahora necesitaba saber lo que sucedió para que ella llegara a esto. Sabía que la enfermedad de su madre podía ser un factor, como también un incidente traumático, pero la recuperaría, él recuperaría a la mujer que era antes.

A la Bella sonriente que cantaba las canciones de Rolling Stone y Aerosmith a todo pulmón, utilizando como micrófono el mando de la televisión, saltaba y se tiraba al suelo riendo, haciendo la perfecta imitación de un bajo para después levantarse, recomponerse como si no hubiese pasado nada, guiñarle un ojo y decirle que algún día cuando fuese mayor la comprendería, mientras le alborotaba el cabello porque según ella se veía más mono y más rockero.

La Bella alegre volvería, se prometió.

Era algo increíble, confiaba en ese chico, él no la miró con asco o juzgándola después de haberla visto en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables, cuando no dominada su cuerpo aunque estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, él solo la miraba con cariño y respeto, como cuando era ese niño tímido y pensativo, la observó como siempre había sido entre ellos, con complicidad, no habló ni una sola palabra de lo que sucedió hace años entre ellos y eso la alivió.

.

.

.

Pasaron siete meses de terapia con Edward, él no era psiquiatra ni psicólogo, sin embargo había leído, consultado con colegas y estudiado el caso, iba a su casa todos los días y hablaban durante horas, al principio solo hablaba él, con el tiempo ella se fue soltando, comenzando a hablar también, de su trabajo, de Hanny y Jake —sus mascotas—, del pasado, pasatiempos, en fin, podía decir que se conocían bien el uno al otro. Edward siempre escuchaba lo que decía; aunque a veces desvariaba, ya que acostumbraba a hablar solo con sus animales y su padre cuando la visitaba, pero él nunca se quejó, nunca hizo una mueca de disgusto o de aburrimiento, no, él la escuchaba con la mayor atención, como si estuviese hablando de la cura para el cáncer.

Para Edward el poder conversar con ella, conocerla realmente, conocer a esta nueva Bella, la mujer madura, era especial, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella como hombre, no con un enamoramiento infantil como el que tuvo hace años en el cual la admiraba e idolatraba, ni tampoco el enamoramiento adolescente y hormonal que lo obsesionaba y hacía codiciarla como el que tuvo después, no, esta vez era diferente, pausado, maduro; no obstante al final se reducía a un solo sentimiento... amor, siempre había estado enamorado de la misma mujer en las distintas etapas de su vida, por diferentes razones y en diversas circunstancias, aunque siempre había sido amor. Solo que este amor era diferente, prudente se podría decir, se sentía diferente; sin embargo su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a ella como siempre, desde la primera vez que la vio se sobresaltaba solo con tenerla cerca, su mente era la de un hombre, pero su cuerpo era el de un adolescente hormonal, ansioso y deseoso de conseguir su más alto anhelo.

La primera vez que la tocó fue en su mano, hace tres meses, y preparando el terreno antes, a posteriori siguió haciéndolo, ahora ya no la avisaba, solo cogía su mano sin importar nada, acariciando sus dedos con los propios en una caricia involuntaria, lo mejor es que no había vuelto a tener un ataque de ansiedad, confiaba en él su vida.

Ese día sería la primera vez que saldría fuera, solo daría un paseo alrededor de la casa y llevaría a Jake con una correa agarrada a su mano para sentirse segura, Edward le agarró la otra y prometió que no la soltaría por nada del mundo y la protegería con su vida y le creyó.

Con el primer paso se sintió morir, taquicardia, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sudaba frío, lo peor era que al tener ambas manos ocupadas no podía llevarse la mano al cuello, que era una de sus manías, su cuerpo vibraba, todo fue lento, Edward se encargó de que no tuviese problemas de respiración, hablándole a la vez que la hacía avanzar, mirándola a sus ojos; cuando se dio cuenta ya habían dado una vuelta a la casa, iban por la segunda, cada vez se sentía más confiada, tan así que fueron hasta el camino que llevaba a la carretera y de regreso; pero lo que asustó a Bella no fue conseguir este logro, no, fue que comprendió que si Edward la tenía agarrada de la mano, lo seguiría al fin del mundo descalza y en pijama si hacía falta.

Era muy consciente de que se estaba enamorando de este hombre y esto sí que la aterrorizaba, cuando él supiese la verdad, la despreciaría, él había leído su historial, sabía lo que les sucedió; aunque solo Rose, Charlie, Emmett y ella sabían lo que sucedió en realidad y siempre había visto esa mirada de desaprobación por la manera en que había actuado en los ojos de todos ellos, no se sentía con valor para soportarla también en la de él.

Estaban tomando un té en la cocina, como lo hacían todos los días desde que él decidió ser su médico personal, su mirada no la abandonaba, ni ella la de él, no le importaba lo que pasara fuera si podía mirar esas hermosas esmeraldas, su corazón se saltó un latido, era tan guapo, tan bueno. En ese momento salió a flote su manía más arraigada.

Mientras lo miraba fijamente para ver sus reacciones ulteriores, lograr descubrir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ¿por qué decidió ayudarla y dedicar su tiempo libre a pasarlo a su lado?, se sentía nerviosa, colocó su mano derecha en su cuello, con su índice en la vena para controlar sus pulsaciones y mantener la calma, con su dedo anular acariciaba su garganta involuntariamente de arriba abajo. Algo que la hacía ver sexy a los ojos de él, era solo un acto reflejo, pero ver vagar su dedo anular de arriba abajo por ese hermoso cuello de cisne color porcelana, lo encendía; dejaba una ligera rojez por el constante paso de éste, lo cual lo hacía anhelar volver a poner sus labios ahí, como cuando era un adolescente, notar su flujo sanguíneo, aspirar con fuerza y dejarla marcada como suya.

Era consciente que lo mejor era parar el rumbo de sus pensamientos o tendría un grave problema en sus pantalones. Sin embargo verla con esa mirada, su sonrisa, hoy era el día más importante para ella, el vencer su miedo poco a poco, no quería tener esos pensamientos, pero joder, era la mujer que amaba y con ese movimiento lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin pensar estiró su mano hasta su cuello y capturó la mano de ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero él no la soltó, es más, se acercó aún más a ella.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó en referencia a su manía.

—Para controlar mi ritmo sanguíneo y saber si voy a tener una crisis, es solo cuando estoy nerviosa.

Él colocó su dedo justo encima de su yugular, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, después de un momento volvió a hablar y su voz fue ronca, sensual, sexual.

—Está un poco acelerado. ¿Por qué, Bella?

—Por ti.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—Sí.

—¿Pero confías en mí?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué estás nerviosa?

—Porque me estás tocando.

—¿Y eso es malo, Bella?

—No.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí —susurró.

No necesitó más para bajar sus labios hacia los de ella, fue solo un roce, después del cual se alejó un poco para ver su reacción, aún sin quitar los dedos de su vena.

—¿Estás Bien?

—Sí —susurró Bella, su sentido común la había abandonado en el instante en que él le colocó su mano en el cuello.

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí —dijo entrecortadamente.

Edward la volvió a besar suave, lento, tierno y no intentó más que un roce de sus labios, fue ella la que los abrió para dejarlo entrar y él aceptó su invitación; pero siempre manteniendo el control, para Bella era como si su cuerpo se hubiese despertado después de un largo letargo, no le gustaban los cambios; sin embargo le dio la bienvenida a estas nuevas sensaciones, a volver a ser la antigua Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

Edward se había puesto en contacto con Rosalie hacía un par de meses atrás, ese era el siguiente paso que debería superar Bella, enfrentarse a ella, enfrentar sus temores uno a uno. El miedo a salir lo estaba venciendo poco a poco, al contacto físico también, aunque solo se cogían de la mano y se besaban o abrazaban, sabía que lo estaba superando ya que era ella la que iniciaba esos contactos con él y los abrazos con Charlie, cosa que antes no hacía. Tan solo habían pasado tres meses; aunque las cosas avanzaban lentamente, aun de esta manera se notaba un cambio, había aceptado dar una vuelta en coche por el pueblo con él, sus mascotas y Charlie en la parte de atrás, había sido genial, ninguna crisis, sí miedo al principio; pero poco a poco lo fue ahuyentando. El tema era que no quería hablar de lo que les sucedió a ambas, Edward odiaba al tipo y quería matarlo por el daño que les hizo.

Rosalie estaba encantada de ayudar a Bella, la morena era su mejor amiga, su hermana, le dolió mucho el distanciamiento, el no poder contar con ella y viceversa, al parecer vivía en Port Angeles, después de vivir mucho tiempo en Francia decidió volver, ejercía de abogada ya que su carrera como modelo se vio truncada después del incidente, el animal ese le había herido en la pierna desgarrando el músculo y el tendón, lo cual la dejó con una leve cojera. Ella estaba encantada de saber de Bella y ayudarla, así que, haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Edward, le mandó un e-mail. Sería para ir despacio, preparar el terreno para cuando pudiesen tener un encuentro, no le fue difícil conseguir el número telefónico de Rose, Charlie se lo dio cuando Bella no le dio razón y dijo que no quería hablar del tema. Bella había expulsado de su vida a Rose y no sabía nada de ella, aunque se le notaba que quería saber de la rubia, la extrañaba, aun así su temor no se lo permitía.

Esa tarde cuando llegó a la casa de ésta, ella le contó sobre el e-mail de Rose, él intentó convencerla de contestarle, cosa a la que ella se negaba en redondo, se ponía nerviosa, así que decidió tomar el control y presionar a Bella hasta que le contara por qué odiaba a Rose.

—No la odio, la quiero —aseguró la castaña.

—Es una forma rara de querer.

—Ella merece alguien que valga la pena llamar amiga en su vida, no alguien como yo.

—¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Y después de tanta presión ella por fin explotó.

—No la ayudé, la abandoné, Edward, dejé que ese hombre la dañara, yo estaba ahí viendo cómo la hería física y emocionalmente, y no hice nada —dijo empezando a sollozar, sin embargo no se calló y siguió contándole lo sucedido—. Él, ese mierda, estaba distraído con ella, yo hubiese podido atacarlo y ayudarla sin que él se enterara de dónde vino el golpe, pero no hice nada, nada, ni por ella ni por mí. —Sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro, pero él no se le acercó, no le dio opción a que se sintiera amparada, por más que sus brazos picaban por abrazarla, refugiarla y asegurarle que jamás permitiría que nada le pasase, no, ella tenía que sacarse todo eso fuera y liberarse, de modo que siguió callado mirándola desde el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras ella se paseaba de arriba abajo por el salón y se refregaba las manos con impaciencia—. La abandoné, ella me pidió ayuda y no me moví, me miró, estiró su mano y no me moví, no me moví, no me moví... —En este punto Bella lloraba desesperadamente, Edward tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a su lado—. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo ella? ¿Lo sabes, lo sabes? —inquirió ella desesperada.

—¿Qué hizo ella, Bella?

—Hizo lo que yo no pude. —Se agarró el rostro, cayendo al suelo con la espalda contra la pared, las manos del hombre estaban blancas de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños—. Cuando él terminó con ella la dejó tirada en el suelo, pensó que estaba desmayada o qué sé yo, también pensé lo mismo, no se movía ni nada. Me aterroricé más al pensar que tal vez estaba muerta. —Ahora su voz era pequeña y había que poner atención a lo que decía para no perderse ningún detalle. Edward se agachó para estar a su altura, pero no se acercó—. Él se abalanzó sobre mí, me hirió, todo fue muy rápido, en un momento estaba arrodillado tirando de mí hacia él, arrastrándome por el suelo y al siguiente lo tenía sobre mí, con su sangre por todo mi rostro y cuerpo. —Alzó la vista y por primera vez desde que empezó lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué había sucedido?

—Rose, Rose, siempre Rose, ella le disparó en la cabeza con un arma que siempre llevaba encima, estaba en su bolso a la entrada del callejón donde él nos encontró, se arrastró hasta ahí, en medio de su dolor, cogió el arma y disparó, no paró hasta que se le acabaron las balas. —Edward tomó una fuerte inhalación de aire—. Ella me salvó.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres verla, si te salvó?

—Porque no pude hacerlo por ella, no podía mirarla porque las dos veces que la vi solo vi sangre, lágrimas y dolor en su rostro, pero eso no es lo peor. —La miró fijamente, animándola a continuar—. La abandoné de nuevo cuando más me necesitaba, la acusaron de asesinato, la familia de ese hombre hizo de acusación particular, querían refundir en la cárcel a Rose. —Volvió a llorar desesperada—. No pude ir a su juicio, solo usaron la declaración que hice a la policía, me pidió que fuera, aunque no declarara, solo que la acompañase, que no la dejara sola, que no la abandonase y no fui, mandé a Emmett para apoyarla. Gracias a Dios la declararon no culpable, no obstante si lo hubiesen hecho no habría podido ayudarla, estaba paralizada.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Edward ya no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a ella, abrazándola contra su pecho donde Bella se refugió y siguió llorando.

—Le fallé de nuevo, no entiendo por qué quiere seguir teniendo relación conmigo.

—Porque te ama, Bella, tú eres más que su amiga, su hermana y necesitas a tu hermana de vuelta, hablar con ella de todo esto que te está consumiendo por dentro.

.

.

.

Todo iba lento, aunque no importaba, el hecho de que volviera a hablar con Rosalie ya era un triunfo, volviendo a ser amigas, no como antes; pero se llamaban casi todos los días y se contaban algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que Rose se casaría en tres meses con la persona que más la había apoyado en todo su proceso de recuperación, tanto física como psicológicamente, haciéndola sentir de nuevo una mujer guapa, ya que la rubia no se sentía atractiva con la cicatriz de su pierna, ni con la cojera, sin embargo lo había superado.

Bella se sorprendió muchísimo, la última persona a la cual se imaginó comprometida y queriendo formar una familia era su rubia amiga, ese era un tema tabú para ella, sin embargo las personas cambian, ¿no? Y más después de la experiencia vivida.

Era una noche especial, era la primera vez que saldría de noche, Edward la había invitado a cenar y se lo pensó durante semanas hasta que aceptó. Cada día amaba más a ese hombre, él seguía siendo tan tierno con ella, no la presionaba, se conformaba con sus besos y abrazos, no le había dicho de nuevo que la amaba desde esa noche antes de que todo este infierno se desatara; no obstante, la miraba con adoración y confiaría su vida en él.

Estaba guapísimo con un traje gris perla y una camisa negra, no llevaba corbata, pero no le restaba elegancia, su cabello cobrizo estaba perfectamente peinado cosa rara en él, se veía hermoso. Bella tuvo que hacer un poco de dieta para poder entrar en ese vestido coral que llevaba, era de su otra vida, de tirante fino, ceñido al cuerpo a la altura de la rodilla, acompañado de unos tacones dorados de diez centímetros, el cabello suelto y maquillaje suave en el mismo tono de su vestido, se sentía como la antigua Bella y eso la hacía tener más seguridad en sí misma.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido Forks, tenía muchas más casas y más vida social, el restaurante en el que cenaron era suntuoso y elegante, no sabía que hubiese un sitio como ese en un pueblo pequeño; pero en nueve, casi diez años, cambiaban muchas cosas. Otras no tanto, ya que los comensales de las otras mesas y la gente que pasaba por la terraza del reservado donde estaban, no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía en su mesa. Se sentía mal, sabía exactamente lo que estaban pensando, la loca Swan había decidido salir y nada más que con el Dr. Cullen, un chico más joven que ella, las comparaciones son odiosas; sin embargo, era justo lo que estaban haciendo, comparándola con su madre y aunque ella no era adicta, ambas tenían problemas mentales, ambas estaban con hombres más jóvenes, porque por la forma en que Edward la trataba no cabía duda de que estaban juntos, eso sin mencionar los besos en los labios que le dedicaba de vez en cuando.

Era justo lo que nunca quiso ser y a lo que más miedo le tenía, ser un espejo de Renée, no obstante, era su reflejo, arruinando la vida de este maravilloso hombre, como ella lo había hecho con ese chico que se enamoró de ella, arrastrándolo con ella por sus problemas y vicios hasta la muerte, era una pena que terminaran de esa manera, sin embargo sus problemas estaban muy arraigados y en el momento en que dejó la medicación volvió a las andadas.

—Déjalo —ordenó Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo dejes, lo que sea que estés pensando, no es de esa manera, todo va bien y todo va a seguir bien. —Se acercó a sus labios, la besó suave y con ternura, sin prisas y sacando de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos negativos, Edward no había podido despegar sus ojos en toda la velada de esta hermosa mujer, la mujer que amaba, verla como estaba ahora, era su resurgir, estaba hermosa, su cabello castaño largo ondulado caía como un velo casi hasta sus caderas, estaba sumamente bella y sexy, separándose de sus labios solo milímetros, le susurró—: Te Amo, Bella.

—Te Amo, Edward. —No sabe de dónde sacó el valor para decirlo, pero lo sentía y debía decírselo.

En la puerta de casa de la morena, mientras se despedían, los besos dejaron de ser tiernos para ser necesitados, tenían los cuerpo acalorados, juntos por todos los lugares correctos, el cobrizo retrocedió dándole espacio antes de perder el control, no quería asustarla; sin embargo estaba sobreexcitado después del vino, que ella le dijera que lo amaba, lo hermosa que se veía y esos besos que dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera, no lo podían culpa por sentirse así.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Bella, si me quedo un momento más, no podré contenerme.

—No quiero que te contengas.

—Bella, nena, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo sé y quiero demostrártelo, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

—Es lo que más quiero en el mundo. —Cogiendo su mano la acercó a su erección, cuando Bella sintió lo preparado que estaba se excito aún más, su cuerpo rugía de nuevo a la vida, así que apretó su eje y acercó sus labios a los del hombre.

Se besaron con ansia, entraron a la casa entre besos y caricias, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena, eran pasión pura.

En el momento en que pusieron un pie en la habitación, Edward quiso asegurarse de no estarla forzando a hacer algo que no deseaba.

—¿Estás segura, cielo?

No contestó, se acercó a él y empezó a deshacerse de su saco, cuando lo consiguió fue a por su camisa, sacándola del pantalón y desabrochando los botones uno a uno, la empujó por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. En ese momento Edward le agarró las manos, besando sus dedos la hizo girar para abrir la cremallera de su vestido, la bajó lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta, hasta que éste se convirtió en un revoltijo de tela a sus pies, tomándola de la mano la ayudó a sacar sus pies de él, le dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente... ¡Señor, tantos años deseando verla así! Por fin la tenía para él, toda para él. Se acercó y la besó lento mientras desabrochaba su sujetador, no podía dejar de admirarla.

Besó su cuello, ese cuello que lo volvía loco, no pudo refrenar sus ganas de morderlo, fue suave; sin embargo al ser tan blanca le quedó una marca roja, la besó en el mismo punto, fue bajando, besando sus senos poco a poco, continuando su camino descendiente hasta terminar de rodillas frente a la mujer de su vida, posó sus manos en la cadera de ella y fue bajando muy despacio la cinturilla de su braga, sin apartar los ojos de ella hasta que ésta llegó al suelo, besó su vientre con devoción, teniendo la certeza que en ese lugar florecerían sus hijos, descendió un poco más y besó su pelvis, arrebatando un gemido de su mujer.

Cuando se levantó del suelo, Bella intentó deshacerse de sus pantalones, cosa que él no permitió, él quería ralentizarlo todo, hacerla disfrutar y si estuviese desnudo la tomaría sin miramientos, necesitaba hacerla gozar; aunque se viniera en los pantalones. Se acercaron a la cama donde la instó a tenderse, no había palabras, no era necesario, él estaba demostrando con hechos lo que le había dicho hace pocas horas antes, lo que sentía por ella, al igual que la morena, que dejándolo disfrutar de su cuerpo le decía lo mucho que le amaba y cuánto confiaba en él.

Tendida en la cama gloriosamente desnuda, era su sueño erótico más recurrente; no obstante la realidad superaba con creces la ficción. Se acomodó al costado de la cama, llevando sus manos a sus pies, retirando sus zapatos de tacón y besando sus dedos uno a uno con reverencia, dándole un ligero masaje en estos, por el cual Bella le recompensó con un suspiro, fue subiendo por la parte interna de las piernas, levantándolas hasta tener sus pies plantados en la cama y sus piernas dobladas, colocando las manos en sus muslos los abrió lentamente, descubriendo su centro brillante por sus jugos.

Arrastrando las puntas de sus dedos por la parte interna del muslo hasta que llegó a su centro, que estaba caliente y preparado para él, deseaba probarla y lo mejor es que podía hacerlo, bajó su cabeza pasando su lengua de abajo arriba de sus labios vaginales, colocó sus pulgares en cada labio, abriéndola completamente para disfrutar mejor del placer de su sabor, volvió a besar y a lamer su vulva hinchada, prestando máxima atención a su dilatado botón, colando dos dedos en su interior empezó a sacarlos y meterlos al ritmo de su lengua, hasta llevarla a la cima.

Bella explotó en un maravilloso orgasmo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía uno, su cuerpo se estremeció desde la cabeza a los pies, Edward no dejaba de besar su centro. Cuando descendió vio a su amor levantándose del suelo, quitando sus zapatos, calcetines, su pantalón y bóxer, dejándolo magníficamente desnudo, con su asta en alto, su chico era grande, sí, ella era mayor que él; pero sin dudas él era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto. Se tendió a su lado

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh... Sí… Muy bien, maravillosamente.

El cobrizo sonrió complacido

—¿Deseas continuar?

—No te atrevas a detenerte ahora. —Diciendo esto lo arrastró a sus labios, se empezaron a besar lentamente, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de sus cuerpos, de su amor, besando su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a la cumbre de sus senos, donde besó, lamió y chupó a placer, alternando entre un pecho y otro, eran deliciosos al igual que toda ella. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la casa, con el eco de los aullidos de Jake, quien estaba poco acostumbrado a estos ruidos. Era maravilloso disfrutar el uno del otro, extendiéndose sobre ella cubrió todo su cuerpo con el propio, Bella abrió sus piernas en una invitación que no dudó en aceptar, pasó la cabeza de su hinchado falo, restregando los jugos de su mujer y los que expulsaba él, pasándola por su abertura de arriba abajo.

Mirando sus ojos chocolates fijamente esperando que lo rechazara, algo que no ocurrió, de manera que sin despegar la vista de sus ojos fue sumergiéndose en su apretado centro, viendo cómo Bella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un gran gemido, se quedó quieto disfrutando del momento de por fin poder llamar suya a la mujer de su vida.

Empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento, su mujer bajó sus labios para unirlos con los suyos, mientras él entraba y salía de ella, despacio, absorbiendo todas la sensaciones del momento, todo el deseo, todo el amor, susurrando le dijo:

—Es un sueño poder estar aquí contigo, con el amor de mi vida, llevo soñando con amarte desde que era un adolescente.

—Oh, Edward, te amo tanto.

—Te adoro, Bella, la palabra amor no describe lo que siento por ti, ni lo infinitamente feliz que me hace tenerte a mi lado.

Siguieron amándose, con sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo, su alma, sus sexos... Acelerando el ritmo de cada embestida, Edward ya no podía contenerse más, se erigió poniéndose de rodillas mientras penetraba su cuerpo con premura, ya no era lento y suave, ahora era rápido y preciso, fuerte, primario; el clímax de ella fue avasallador, llevándola a casi desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales del grito de satisfacción que soltó, arrastrando con ella a su chico, haciendo que se derramara profundamente en ella.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos a la mañana siguiente entró en pánico al sentirse apretada a un hombre y sintiendo toda su envergadura enterrándose en su espalda baja, estaba paralizada no sabía qué hacer, sintió los labios de ese hombre besando su cuello.

—Tranquila, cielo, soy yo. —En el momento que escuchó su voz se relajó completamente, se giró y atrapó sus labios en un beso voraz.

Por fin se sentía libre, era verdad que sus temores no se habían ido del todo, pero se estaba librando de su cárcel autoimpuesta.

Giró su cuerpo completamente hasta que quedó encima de su chico, lo amaba tanto y pensar que éste era su pequeño Cullen, el que ella cuidaba sin que supiese, al que ayudaba con sus deberes, al que le hacía pizza para cenar a escondidas de sus padres porque era su comida favorita, con el que jugaba en la piscina haciendo aguadillas; quedó sentada a la altura del estómago de Edward, pasó su mano por su barba reciente, no, él ya no era un niño, después de la noche anterior probaba que no era un niño y lo que le golpeaba en ese momento el glúteo derecho mientras lo miraba, confirmaba aún más que era todo un macho, un gran macho que la miraba con amor y tenía la sonrisa más radiante que nunca hubiese visto.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa, te hace ver tan... relajado.

—Es que estoy relajado, con la mujer que amo totalmente desnuda encima mío, tocándome, ¿cómo no puedo estar relajado, cielo?

Bella echó su pelvis hacia atrás, levantó las caderas y se penetró en un solo movimiento, los ojos de ambos se cerraron disfrutando el placer de estar unidos íntimamente de nuevo, empezó a cabalgarlo cual amazona, era rápida y certera, la cabeza de Edward daba vueltas, el que ella lo estuviera montando, el que hubiese tomado la iniciativa era la gloria. Minutos después, Bella alcanzó la cima cayendo encima suyo, Edward los giró continuando unidos y siguió entrando en ella hasta llevarlos a ambos de nuevo a la cúspide del placer...

.

.

.

Otra prueba más para Bella, esa noche enfrentaría a otro de sus más grandes temores, Charlie había organizado una cena en su casa donde estaría Rosalie y su prometido, se casarían ese fin de semana, Shelly estaba en Hawái, se había casado con un nativo y vivían ahí, solo vendrían para la boda, fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que tenía un hijo de seis años, de verdad que la vida había continuado sin ella.

Edward no podía ir ya que ese día estaba de guardia hasta las once, aunque se verían después de que terminara la cena para contarle cómo fue la noche, desde hacía un mes prácticamente vivían juntos, ya que pasaban todas las noche juntos en su casa del bosque. Estaba radiante, todo en su vida estaba saliendo perfecto, por un momento temió la reacción de su padre al saber que estaba en una relación con un hombre siete años menor que ella, sin embargo su padre no puso objeción, todo lo contrario, los animó a seguir juntos, aunque las habladurías del pueblo seguían y sabía que Esmerald Cullen la detestaba. Escuchó una conversación de Edward con su madre y de la boca de ésta no salió una sola palabra buena para ella, su familia, su relación, su condición, no obstante él le paró los pies, dejándole claro que no terminaría su relación por nada del mundo y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiese entre ellos, que ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Bella desde que era un chaval, su padre se había encargado de mantenerla al tanto, que suficiente ya habían hecho confabulándose para separarlos en el pasado, eso no ocurriría de nuevo, la castaña era su vida, no la dejaría jamás.

La cena fue magnifica, las cosas entre ella y Rose ya nunca volverían a ser como antes; sin embargo, podían seguir siendo amigas y recuperar al menos un poco lo que tenían antes. Fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que el prometido de la rubia era su ex prometido; pero se alegró por ellos, al parecer el querer ayudarla a salir de su encierro los unió y poco a poco se fueron enamorando, primero intercambiaron e-mails, llamadas, videollamadas y visitas esporádicas, hasta que el amor ganó.

Emmett fue el encargado de llevarla a su casa, quería hablar con ella, explicarle que no la engañó, que su amor por Rose empezó mucho después, algo que no era necesario, lo comprendía y se alegraba muchísimo por ellos, se merecían ser felices.

En la puerta de su casa, se despidió de Emmett con un abrazo largo, él se le acercó y la besó en la frente.

—Te espero a ti y a Cullen en la boda, Bells. Me alegro mucho de ver que vuelvas a ser tú. —Se despidió volviéndola a abrazar.

Cuando Bella entró en su casa Edward ya estaba ahí, se paseaba de arriba abajo por el salón, cuando la sintió levantó la mirada para reunirse con la de ella, pudo ver la furia plasmada en su rostro, estaba totalmente cabreado, se acercó a zancadas a su lado, agarrándola del brazo fuertemente, enterrando los dedos en su piel.

—¿Qué hacías con ese tipo? ¿Por qué te besó?

—Edward, que su...

—¿Qué quería?

—Suéltame, me lastimas.

—Contéstame, Isabella, ¿qué quería ese tipo?

—Es el prome...

—¿Ahora que ya estás bien quiere venir a reconquistarte?, ¡¿a alejarte de mi lado?! ¡Contesta!

Bella estaba aterrorizada, no comprendía qué pasaba, por qué Edward se comportaba de esa manera, su cuerpo se paralizó, no podía moverse, el sudor frío empezó a perlar su frente.

—¡Eso no va a ocurrir, Bella, tú eres mía, sabía que ese mastodonte quería arrebatarte de mi lado, por eso no se ha ido ni casado en estos años, estaba esperando para volver contigo!

La cogió por los brazos, acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, Bella temblaba de miedo, esto no podía ser verdad, Edward no podía ser un monstruo que la dañaría. Acercó sus labios a los de la mujer, con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza y con la otra sujetaba su cadera, no debía preocuparse porque ella lo atacara, estaba paralizada, la besó con furia, haciéndole daño en los labios.

Esto era una pesadilla y debía despertar, no permitiría que nadie más la dañase de nuevo, cogiendo valor, no sabe de dónde, levantó su mano derecha agarrando el cabello de la nuca del cobrizo, al mismo tiempo que lo mordía con fuerza tiró del pelo con toda la energía que poseía, hasta que Edward se separó de ella, momento en el cual la morena le dio una patada en la espinilla, iba a correr para ponerse a salvo cuando lo vio tambalearse hacia atrás porque Jake le había mordido, cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra, tuvo que llamar al perro para que por fin lo soltará cuando vio que el hombre no se defendía y el animal le estaba haciendo gran daño.

No se movió, ni ella tampoco, estaba abrazada al lomo de su perro, no dijo palabra, no se quejó de dolor, solo estaba ahí, arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza baja, no la miró, siguió por minutos eternos en esa posición hasta que empezaron a temblarle los hombros, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Edward, Edward —lo llamó, pero él no contestaba, no se levantaba, solo lloraba, ahora sus sollozos eran audibles—. Edward, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—Lo siento, Bella. —Más lágrimas—. Soy un animal. Perdóname, sé que no lo merezco, pero perdóname. —Más sollozos.

—¿Por qué, Edward?

—Miedo, tenía miedo a perderte, he esperado tanto tiempo para tenerte. —Levantó sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y los clavó en ella, Bella pudo notar la sangre que salía del labio que ella mordió, se sentía mareada por su fobia a la sangre, pero controló sus respiraciones, se acercó tentativamente hacia él—. No, Bella, no te acerques, quédate ahí, no te merezco.

—Edward... —Ahora ella también lloraba viendo a este chico vulnerable y asustado a sus pies.

—Tenía miedo, sé que no es excusa; pero te amo tanto, son diecinueve años amándote, Bella, amándote sin poder tenerte, amándote sin tener oportunidad a conquistarte. —Más sollozos, más lágrimas—. Y cuando por fin te tengo, por fin eres mía, mi mujer, él vuelve para alejarte de mí.

—¡Oh, Edward! Emmett no quiere alejarme de ti.

—Sí, sí lo quiere, y mi miedo a perderte ha hecho justo eso. —Volvió a bajar la mirada—. Te perdí por miedo.

—No, Edward, no quiere, él y Rose se casan este fin de semana.

La cabeza de Edward salió disparada hacia arriba hasta que se encontró de nuevo con su mirada, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no era físico, ese dolor era otro tipo de dolor, un dolor más profundo, un dolor emocional.

—Perdóname, perdóname, Bella, por favor perdóname, sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero no me dejes, no podría volver a vivir sabiendo que pude hacernos felices y lo desaproveché.

—Tengo miedo, Edward.

.

.

.

Estaba de pie en la entrada de su casa, mirando por la puerta acristalada hacia fuera con anhelo, deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, se sentía prisionera nuevamente; prisionera de sus miedos, no sabía dónde estaba él, necesitaba salir, verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de casa esa noche?, estar sola a veces la hacía pensar lo que podía haber sido su vida y no fue; lo que Edward le había hecho, que el miedo y la duda se infiltraran en ella, negándole la paz y la felicidad, el ver cómo pudo cambiar su vida, la hacían estremecer.

No quería llorar pero el pensar lo que pudo ser y no fue, era algo que aún hoy después de tanto tiempo, hacía que se sienta enferma mental y físicamente, tres años; sí tres años, si lo pensabas no parecía mucho, no obstante lo era, era mucho, demasiado. El tiempo en ocasiones es nuestro enemigo, en otras cuando miras el pasado das gracias por lo vivido, ella tenía ambos puntos de vista, el del dolor por el tiempo perdido y el de la satisfacción de haber vivido una vida plena, sin embargo ese tiempo a veces parece tan ínfimo comparado con el desaprovechado, sí tres años eran pocos, y aun así eran mucho, lo veía día a día, se notaba en sus rostros, lo rápido que crecían.

_**...Tres años atrás...**_

—Lo sé, sé que ahora me temes, me ganaré tu confianza de nuevo, por favor no me dejes, no volverá a suceder, nunca te haré daño de nuevo. Te Amo, Bella. —Alargó su mano hacia ella, Bella no se movía, tenía tanto miedo, él era su amor, aunque también la aterrorizó.

—Te Amo, Edward. —Se acercó poco a poco hasta su chico, porque ella más que nadie en el mundo sabía lo que era tener miedo.

Edward la agarró de la cintura y hundió su cara en el vientre de la mujer que amaba y lloró, lloró por lo que podía haber perdido, por el daño que le ocasionó a la persona que más amaba, por el miedo a la pérdida, lloró porque comprendió lo que vivía ella día a día, lo que era sentir miedo.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él y le agarró el rostro.

—No tienes que hacer esto por miedo a perderme, Edward, vamos a olvidar lo que sucedió esta noche.

—No es por esto, Bella, es porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Alargando la mano a su abrigo sacó una caja de joyería, a Bella se le saltó un latido el corazón, le sudaron las manos, pero esta vez no era por miedo, era por emoción—. Llevo con él desde hace cuatro meses, esperando el momento justo, nunca lo encontraba, primero era muy pronto, después el trabajo que me dejaba poco tiempo libre, quería algo romántico, no después de esto; pero ya no puedo esperar más, Bella. —La instó a levantarse, ella lo hizo, él siguió de rodillas, mirándola a los ojos de los cuales salían lágrimas al igual que los suyos, con el antebrazo se limpió la cara y dijo—: Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me concederías el infinito placer de ser mi esposa? He esperado lo que parece mucho tiempo para poder estar contigo, Bella, y finalmente puedo empezar a hacerlo, ninguna medida de tiempo es suficiente para estar contigo, ¿podríamos empezar con un para siempre?

—Oh, Edward. Sí. Claro que sí. Te Amo... pero no le pongas límites.

Edward la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó, sus besos eran tímidos al principio, no queriendo asustarla o recordarle lo que acaba de suceder hace un momento, Bella ya no pensaba en eso, solo pensaba en el hombre que la tenía en sus brazos, rodando con ella en la alfombra, la dejó debajo de él, olvidándose de su temor, ahora lo que lo dominada era el deseo de hacerla suya, de saber que aún era su mujer y muy pronto lo sería legalmente, abriéndola de piernas subió su vestido hasta la cintura.

—Bella, te necesito.

—Y yo a ti.

—Esto va a ser rápido, no puedo aguantar.

—Sí, por favor.

Tiró de la parte superior del vestido hasta que éste le reveló el sujetador, sacando sus pechos de su prisión, Edward dio gracias a quien sea que hubiese inventado el cierre delantero para sujetadores y a Bella por tener el buen tino de comprarlos, bajó su cabeza hasta que alcanzó un pezón, el cual chupó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que corría el tanga de Bella a un lado y sumergía sus dedos para probar su humedad, hallándola completamente preparada, sacó sus dedos y se encargó del cordón de su pijama quirúrgico, liberando su erección, solo pasaron dos segundos desde que se liberó hasta que estuvo totalmente enterrado en su mujer, la morena suspiró y atrajo su cara para seguir besando sus labios, mientras él pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo.

—Edward, muévete —ordenó la mujer.

—Dame un segundo, cielo, si me muevo ahora voy a correrme.

Después de un momento Edward empezó a arremeter con fuerza el centro de Bella, no era necesario que Bella lo instara a ir más rápido, porque él estaba igual o incluso más desesperado que ella, viendo que no iba a tardar en llegar, bajó su mano hasta que dio con su botón, el cual acariciaba al ritmo de sus embestidas, pocos minutos después Bella estaba gritando su liberación junto con Edward y Jake que aullaba en el fondo del salón.

—¡Oh por Dios, eso ha sido fantástico!

—Maravilloso —confirmo él, llevaban diez minutos tirados en el suelo abrazados y Edward aún enterrado profundamente en ella.

—Venga, levantémonos, tenemos que mirar la mordida de Jake.

Edward se tensó, recordando la brutalidad que había hecho, por lo que tenía una herida en su pantorrilla izquierda.

—Lo siento —volvió a murmurar.

—Ya está olvidado, vamos a superarlo juntos, como hemos superado todo.

El cobrizo levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Sabes?, lo mejor es que hemos sacado dos cosas buenas de estocada.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo solo veo una.

—Sí, Bella, la primera es que vas a ser mi esposa.

Ella sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

—A esa me refería yo.

—Sí, pero hay una más y muy importante. —Bella se lo quedó mirando, no entendía a qué se refería—. Te defendiste, Bella, no dejaste que te hiciera daño, eso es el mayor logro que has conseguido desde que estás con la terapia Cognitiva-Conductual.

Sí, era cierto, por una vez venció su miedo, su parálisis. Aún no estaba muy segura de si esto lo había hecho porque de verdad se sentía atacada, o solo porque sabía que Edward entraría en razón y no continuaría con su ataque. Esperaba que fuera la primera, en realidad lo quería, porque eso quería decir que se estaba curando, sabía que no había cura definitiva para su enfermedad, que todo iría paso a paso, las enfermedades mentales no tienen cura solo tratamiento, eso era algo que no pensaba abandonar por nada del mundo, menos ahora que tenía un futuro, que por fin había salido de su confinamiento y era feliz.

.

.

.

Cuatro meses después era la señora Cullen, cosa que no alegró en lo más mínimo a la otra señora Cullen; pero poco les importaba, ellos estaban en su burbuja, en su paraíso personal; no obstante sabía que a Edward le dolía la actitud de su madre, lo bueno es que no duró mucho, cinco meses después de su boda, Esme Cullen se convirtió en abuela de dos preciosas niñas: Irina y Tanya Cullen Swan, fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la mujer dejara sus prejuicios y aceptara que se amaban y eran felices.

Edward descubrió un nuevo amor, uno que va más allá, que no tiene principio ni final, el amor por sus hijas, llegar a casa y ver la dulce mirada de sus hijas que se iluminaban cuando lo veían, esa sonrisa por la cual se va hasta los confines del universo, sus brazos estimándose en su dirección, esos gorgoritos, esas palabritas que hacen que todo se vea de otra manera. Ese dulce recibimiento cuando su mujer se acercaba a besarle en los labios, decirle lo mucho que le extrañaron y cuánto lo amaban, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar de alegría. Por eso cuando estaba con sus tres chicas sabía que valieron la pena cada uno de los años que esperó a su Bella.

Ahora Bella se enfrentaba a otros temores, sobre todo por sus hijas, el que no heredaran su enfermedad, el que no les sucediera nada, que durmieran bien, comieran bien, pensaba que estaba otra vez siendo paranoica; sin embargo al ver la actitud de Rose con su hijo Alec, se dio cuenta que ese miedo era el miedo que tenían todos los padres y a medida que sus hijos crecían, habrían otros miedos que enfrentar y más ella, que había visto la peor cara del ser humano.

_**...Presente...**_

Por fin vio los faros del coche de Edward aparecer por el camino a casa y respiró tranquila, sabía que en ocasiones tenía que salir a mitad de la noche por alguna emergencia, aunque esto no dejaba de preocuparla; sin embargo ya estaba en casa, su amor ya estaba en casa, cuando entró vio el cansancio en su mirada, sin embargo solo con echarle un vistazo su rostro cambió, se iluminó, su sonrisa apareció, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa que de niño. Nunca imaginó encontrar el amor y la felicidad tan cerca, en su chico larguirucho y desgarbado que comía compulsivamente pizza y coca cola. Edward Cullen, su Edward, su amor, su apoyo, quien la sacó de la vida triste y aburrida, ayudó a superar el dolor, a ser valiente, su paraíso personal, su final feliz.

Y ahí estaba ella, esperándolo como siempre lo hacía, como él la había esperado en un tiempo, ansiosa, impaciente porque él llegara a casa. Hoy podía decir con total seguridad que su enamoramiento infantil se convirtió en su gran amor, en la mujer de su vida. Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos y separados, hoy se podían amar libremente, refugiándose en los brazos del otro cuando necesitaban a alguien, luchando juntos con todas las adversidades que la vida les presentara. Ahora no había miedo, esa era una batalla que habían ganado juntos.

"**Cuando uno encuentra su camino no puede tener miedo, tiene que tener el coraje suficiente para dar pasos errados. Las decepciones, las derrotas, el desánimo son herramientas que Dios utiliza para mostrar el camino"**

**Paulo Coelho.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en principio este Fic era un OS que participó en el concurso Olderella Lovers, pero como era muy largo al momento de subirlo en mi cuenta decidí hacerlo TS, me pareció más fácil de leer.

Gracias a las chicas que me votaron y le dieron una oportunidad a este fic


End file.
